Una semana de esclavitud
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:AU:. Sasuke y Sakura son vecinos y amigos desde la infancia, ¿cómo influirá una arriesgada apuesta?
1. Prólogo

**Hola aficionados de Naruto! Aquí llego de nuevo con un fic que hace bastante tiempo que tengo en mente. Se desarrolla, como podréis observar, en un universo alternativo, en el Tokyo actual, con Sasuke y Sakura como personajes principales. Por ahora, advierto que he cambiado un pocolas personalidades de los personajes para que se amoldaran mejor a lo que tengo en mente. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero el argumento sí**

**Como último recordatorio¡reviews, please!**

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DE ESCLAVITUD**

**Prólogo**

-Ya nos vamos, Sakura-chan. Cuídate mucho¿eh?

Mi padre me sostiene por los hombros mientras me dice esto. No es la primera vez que me quedo sola en casa, pero sí la primera que me quedo tanto tiempo. Nada menos que dos meses completamente sola, mientras mis padres se dedican a sus labores para con la sociedad: mi padre es científico y mi madre, cantante. Les ha tocado viajar juntos a los Estados Unidos, y como yo tengo que ir a clase, no puedo acompañarles. De modo que mi padre me ha dejado las cosas preparadas para que no me falte de nada durante su estancia: me han creado una cuenta con dinero suficiente como para vivir durante su ausencia y han contratado a una señora que vendrá a limpiar tres días en semana. No tendré ningún problema, o al menos eso espero… Tras despedirse a toda velocidad porque pierden el avión, me quedo sola en casa. Y cuando estoy sola, siempre empiezo a pensar, y como sé que me voy a deprimir, decido que lo mejor es subir al cuarto derecha, a ver a Sasuke.

Sasuke es amigo mío desde que estábamos en el jardín de infancia y ambos llevábamos nuestras batitas azules y nuestros gorritos. Ahora que tenemos dieciséis años, muchas veces me pregunto si habré soñado cómo era en el pasado, ya que no se parece en nada a la imagen de niño adorable que atesoro desde nuestra infancia. Ahora es un chico un poco más alto que yo, con pinta de macarra y actitud descarada y bastante maliciosa, cuya principal afición consiste en meterse con las chicas, especialmente conmigo. Hablo, evidentemente, de chicas con algo de cerebro, no de esos especimenes de cráneo hueco y proporciones inhumanas que se lleva al catre tan a menudo. Porque Sasuke-kun, además de tener unas notas pasables y un carácter simpático y algo vacilón a veces, carga sobre sus hombros con una fama que le precede: la de no haber dejado jamás insatisfecha a una mujer.

Tras ver a mis padres alejarse en taxi, salgo de casa medio a hurtadillas y subo los dos pisos que me separan de la vivienda de Sasuke a pie. Al llegar a su puerta, llamo al timbre tres veces, lo cual constituye una especie de contraseña entre nosotros. Al cabo de un rato me abre la puerta Itachi, su hermano mayor, un chico guapo y bastante serio, que me observa con severidad con sus oscuros ojos.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.

Aunque le saca cinco años a Sasuke, nos conocemos de toda la vida, por lo que me trata con mucha familiaridad.

-Hola, Itachi-kun.

-¿Qué haces aquí, y en fin de semana?

A veces Itachi hace preguntas un poco impertinentes, pero es porque no es precisamente un ser social. Itachi vive por y para sus estudios, y lleva años maquinando su fulgurante carrera como abogado. Estudia Derecho en la Tôdai y se distingue por ser un estudiante sobresaliente. Su carrera parece más bien su obsesión.

-Me apetecía ver a Sasuke-kun –explico.

-Está ocupado –me responde secamente.

Sé lo que significa ese "está ocupado". Quiere decir "está con una chica, y como tú también lo eres, sobras". Esa cantinela me suena desde hace año y pico, cuando Sasuke comenzó a "estar ocupado" casi todos los fines de semana y días festivos. Como hoy es domingo y aún son las diez y media de la mañana, no me extrañaría que esté durmiendo a pierna suelta para descansar de su juerga de anoche.

-¿Podrás decirle que he venido?

Itachi hace un mohín. Es un chico muy suyo, y detesta tener que hacer favores y que le pidan cosas.

-Está bien –responde finalmente.

Ese "está bien" significa, obviamente, "lo haré porque eres tú y porque me consta que si no le digo que has venido y lo averigua por su cuenta, se pondrá hecho una fiera". Así es Itachi, un ratón de biblioteca con su propia jerga.

Vuelvo a bajar las escaleras hasta mi casa. Al llegar, me siento en el sofá y enciendo la televisión, pasando los canales cansinamente hasta que me quedo adormilada entre los mullidos cojines.

El timbre de la puerta, tocado tres veces, me despierta sobresaltada. Apenas reparo en este detalle cuando, frotándome los ojos, abro la puerta de entrada. Al otro lado, Sasuke sonríe con su habitual gesto malicioso.

-Hola, Sakura-chan.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun –le devuelvo el saludo en voz baja.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? –Me pregunta.

-Sí.

-Pues entonces estamos en paz –ríe.

Entra en casa y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Después de descalzarse, entra con toda la holgura del mundo y se acomoda en el sofá de la salita. Tras mirar a un lado y al otro, me pregunta:

-¿No están tus padres?

-No –respondo secamente.

-Ah, recuerdo que me comentaste que se iban de viaje de negocios a los Estados Unidos¿no?

-Así es.

-Dos meses solita¿eh? Tranqui, te acostumbrarás –Sasuke sonríe con su habitual desenfado y acto seguido añade-. Siempre puedes llamar a papi Sasuke para que venga a calmar tu soledad¿verdad? Sabes que se me da de miedo calmar a las féminas –concluye con un guiño malicioso.

-Basta, Sasuke-kun –me pone de los nervios que actúe como si estuviera flirteando conmigo. Me hace sentir insegura e incómoda.

Él vuelve a reírse. Siempre está de un humor radiante cuando despierta con una tía entre los brazos. Finalmente me pregunta:

-¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

-Pues… cenaré, veré un rato la televisión y me acostaré temprano.

Sasuke reflexiona durante unos instantes y me hace una propuesta:

-¿Qué te parece si en vez de eso te vienes a mi casa y hacemos un maratón Fujikaze? Tengo palomitas y todas sus pelis en DVD, incluida la que nos perdimos por estar de exámenes, _La princesa de los cielos_.

-¿En serio la tienes¡Estoy deseando verla!

-En tal caso, sube a casa sobre las seis de la tarde. Lo tendré todo preparado.

-Perfecto. Tú pones los DVDs y las palomitas y yo pongo los refrescos y las chocolatinas

Él sonríe. Desde que no éramos más que unos críos nos ha encantado el chocolate relleno de caramelo. Es una afición que compartimos.

-Buena idea. ¿A las seis en mi casa?

-A las seis en tu casa.

Dicho esto, nos despedimos hasta esta tarde.

Las estrellas titilan en el firmamento mientras me levanto. Después de ver seguidas _Congelado amanecer_, _El llanto de la montaña_, _Pesadillas aladas_, _Conflicto_ y parte de _La princesa de los cielos_, mi trasero reclama un descanso. Le pido a Sasuke que detenga la película y dirijo mis pasos al cuarto de baño. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de Itachi-kun, constato que éste sigue estudiando. Este tipo no tiene vida social de ninguna clase, imagino que esa es la causa de que sea un amargado. A la vuelta del baño, observo que también Sasuke se ha marchado, así que me dirijo a la cocina. Efectivamente, ahí está, trasteando con la batidora.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto.

Sasuke da un respingo. No me esperaba.

-¡Joder, qué susto! Estaba… preparándote una sorpresa, pero he olvidado que eres la única mujer del mundo que no se tira tres cuartos de hora en el cuarto de baño.

-Eso es algo que deberías tener en cuenta más a menudo –respondo. Acto seguido insisto-. ¿Qué es?

-Una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa de qué?

-De algo que te va a gustar mucho.

-¿Cuánto de mucho¿Mucho muchísimo; mucho, mucho o sólo mucho?

Una vena empieza a inflársele en la sien. Detesta cuando me pongo en plan pesado pegajoso, pero es incapaz de enfadarse conmigo. Me divierte hacerle rabiar.

-Te va a encantar, Sakura-chan –resuelve, tratando de cortar la conversación. Finalmente se ve obligado a realizar un último comentario para que deje de insistir-. Si realmente quieres saber algo más, tendrás que besarme.

Noto cómo me pongo pálida. ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! Si en algo nos diferenciamos Sasuke y yo es en que él no tiene reparos a la hora de tener contacto físico con individuos del sexo contrario, tengan o no una relación anterior con él, y yo sencillamente no doy mi brazo a torcer por muchas oportunidades que tenga de una aventura. Estoy buscando a alguien especial, y él lo sabe, aunque yo también sé que se siente frustrado por mi causa, ya que de momento soy la única tía en el mundo que se le resiste. ¡Si hasta se ha tirado a Ino, mi mejor amiga! Desde luego, Sasuke desconoce el significado de la palabra "escrúpulos".

Finalmente, regreso a la salita y me acomodo de nuevo en el sofá. La imagen de la televisión está congelada en la cara de Yukie Fujikaze, nuestra actriz favorita, y me hace preguntarme si realmente conseguirá su objetivo y se cargará al rey Michio. No me extrañaría nada que los acontecimientos diesen un giro inesperado y la pobre princesa Fuun fuera asesinada por la persona a quien desea matar. Tampoco me extrañaría que descubriese que ya está muerto… Estoy elucubrando sin cesar acerca del desenlace de la película cuando Sasuke-kun entra en la salita con una bandeja con dos vasos altos llenos hasta el borde de…

-¡Batido de chocolate! –Exclamo- ¡Me has hecho batido de chocolate!

-Pues claro¿no te dije que iba a prepararte algo que te encantaría?

-Kyaaaa¡Eres estupendo, Sasuke-kun!

Me lanzo a sus brazos y le estampo un beso en la mejilla. Él sonríe con su habitual sorna y me reprende cariñosamente:

-Bueno¿acabamos de ver la peli o no? Que está interesante.

-¡Sí! Por cierto, Sasuke-kun¿tú qué crees que pasará al final?

-Pues que encuentra al rey Michio y lo mata, claro. Si no, pobre mujer, con todo lo que le ha pasado –ríe desenfadadamente.

-Bah, pues yo creo que no lo va a conseguir. Quedaría muy típico¿no?

-Tú siempre tan negativa, Sakura-chan. Te digo yo que se carga al tal Michio de marras.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Que sí!

Tras un rato discutiendo como un par de críos de primaria, Sasuke resuelve:

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Claro! –Respondo vehementemente.

-Pues yo apuesto a que se lo carga.

-Yo a que no. O bien se la carga él a ella o bien se lo encuentra muerto de antemano, pero no se lo carga.

-Bien¿y qué apostamos?

Me quedo dubitativa.

-Pues no lo sé –respondo al fin.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que de repente Sasuke esboza una sonrisa cargada de malicia y propone:

-El que pierda será esclavo del otro durante una semana.

-Me parece bien –respondo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, muy segura de mí misma.

-Hecho.

Sellamos el trato dándonos la mano.

La película se desarrolla y no me atrevo a mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo, aunque Sasuke está completamente relajado, lanzándome ocasionales miradas maliciosas. Cuando llega el final, me quedo en shock al ver el desenlace: efectivamente, la princesa Fuun abate al rey Michio con lágrimas en los ojos, empleando el golpe secreto de su maestro Nanashi, aquel que no le había enseñado a ningún discípulo antes. Después del sublime final y de los créditos, me quedo inmóvil durante unos minutos, incapaz de moverme, con la esperanza de que Sasuke sea compasivo y retire la apuesta, aunque sé perfectamente que él no es así, pero internamente me niego a asumir que tendré que obedecerle ciegamente durante siete días. Sasuke pulsa el botón de _stop_ del mando a distancia y acto seguido apaga la televisión. Tras unos segundos en que me concede el beneficio de la duda, finalmente anuncia, con voz maliciosa:

-Has perdido.

Trago saliva inconscientemente. Sasuke me observa ahora, y su mirada es tan mordaz que me da escalofríos.

-¿No podrías… perdonarme la apuesta… por una vez… Sasuke-kun? –Suplico.

Su sonrisa socarrona se ensancha.

-Sería más fácil que me pidieras la luna, Sakura-chan. No, no pienso perdonarte nada, así que más te vale ir preparándote, porque en los próximos siete días eres mía –retrocedo casi sin darme cuenta. Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy perverso–. Y ya que la apuesta cobra validez ahora mismo, creo que voy a aprovecharme. Ya que estás aquí, recoge los platos y lávalos.

Tengo la tentación de protestar y negarme, pero él me provoca:

-Si te niegas, llamaré a tus padres diciéndoles que te has llevado a Gaara a tu casa para montártelo con él, extenderé el mismo rumor por el instituto y le diré al propio Gaara-san ciertos detalles íntimos tuyos que no te gustaría nada que llegara a saber, créeme.

Me quedo pálida, clavada al suelo. Si Sasuke dice que va a hacer eso, sin duda lo hará. Tiene plena confianza con mis padres, goza de una popularidad inusitada en el instituto y es mi amigo desde hace más de diez años, de modo que sin duda sería capaz de contarle cosas muy vergonzosas acerca de mí a Gaara-san, el chico más popular del instituto. Sería mejor morir a que Sasuke llevara a cabo su amenaza.

-No lo hagas… –murmuro– por favor.

Sasuke se arrellana en el sofá.

-Suplica –me ordena.

-Te suplico, Sasuke-sama, que no cumplas tu amenaza. Por favor…

-De rodillas –ordena de nuevo.

Obedezco dócilmente y me arrodillo sobre la alfombra. Hago una reverencia propia de un samurai medieval y vuelvo a suplicar:

-Por favor, Sasuke-sama, atiende la súplica de tu humilde esclava. Te ruego que no llames a mis padres, que no extiendas ningún rumor acerca de mí en el instituto y que no le cuentes nada vergonzoso sobre mí a Gaara.

-Hum… puede que lo reconsidere –responde, haciéndose el importante.

Suspiro de alivio, pero no durante mucho tiempo, ya que vuelve a ordenarme que lave los platos. Obedezco nuevamente, presionada por su amenaza. Sasuke desconoce los escrúpulos para cualquier asunto, desde el sexo hasta su propia diversión, lo cual quiere decir que no se cortaría a la hora de hacerme semejante putada sólo con el objetivo de escarmentarme a mí¡a mí¡Su amiga de la infancia! Por haber arruinado su diversión.

-Capullo… –mascullo.

Al acabar, vuelvo donde él, que me ordena:

-Vete ya a casa, a dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Como de costumbre, se nota que se está divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-A la orden, mi señor –respondo con docilidad.

-No. No me llames "mi señor". Llámame mejor… "mi amo"

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Se está pasando.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí… mi amo.

-Perfecto. Retírate.

Tal y como ordena, me calzo y bajo a mi casa. Algo me dice que la próxima semana será digna de ser borrada de mi vida.


	2. Lunes

**Para empezar, doble ración. ¡Disfrutadlo y dejad reviews!

* * *

**

**Lunes **

El teléfono móvil comienza a vibrar unas milésimas de segundo antes de que empiece a sonar la alarma encargada de despertarme, pero hace ya un buen rato que tengo los ojos abiertos. He dormido poco y mal esta noche, despertándome cada poco, víctima de sueños en que Sasuke me atormentaba con órdenes absurdas, humillantes o imposibles. Estoy tensa, asustada, no sé a qué atenerme, pues no sé qué debo esperarme de Sasuke-kun. Sin duda, él es capaz de muchas cosas.

Me visto y desayuno con parsimonia, tomándome las cosas con calma. Una vez cojo mi mochila y me calzo, echo un último vistazo a mi casa vacía, me abstengo de avisar de que me marcho, tal y como es tradición, y abro la puerta.

Estoy a punto de dar un grito cuando veo a Sasuke apoyado en el marco. No me lo esperaba en absoluto. Al advertir mi expresión acelerada, esboza una sonrisa socarrona. Sin duda está maquinando planes para hacerme sufrir y se regocija con ello. Es malvado.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan –me saluda.

-Buenos días, Sa… –una mirada suya basta para cortar mi saludo y obligarme a rectificar- mi amo.

-Veo que sigues igual de dócil, eso me gusta –comenta, satisfecho.

-Sólo vivo para serviros, mi amo –respondo, con voz burlona.

-Me gusta oír eso. A partir de ahora, me lo dirás todos los días –ordena él, satisfecho. Olvidé que uno de sus lemas personales es "¿No quieres caldo? Pues toma tres tazas".

-Así sea, mi… amo –después de todo, no estoy dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Bajamos juntos en el ascensor y nos dirigimos a la boca de metro más cercana, directos a hacer el recorrido habitual para ir al instituto. Cuatro estaciones más allá tenemos que bajarnos del metro para coger un autobús que nos deja justo en la esquina de la calle en que está el instituto. Realizamos todo el recorrido en silencio, aunque noto su mirada fija en mí, sin perderme de vista. Sólo le falta ponerme una cadenita al cuello para que no me escape.

Nadie se extraña al vernos entrar juntos al instituto. Después de todo, la mayoría saben de sobra que somos vecinos y que nos conocemos desde críos, aparte de que vamos juntos a clase. Sólo nos separamos para cambiarnos los zapatos en las taquillas de la entrada, ya que están separadas por cuestión de apellidos. Estoy guardando mis zapatos cuando oigo claramente las voces de sus amigos:

-¡Eh, Sasuke! Ya me han contado tu "captura" del sábado.

-Era una buena pieza, no te quejarás.

-Claro que no –responde él, orgulloso de sus logros amatorios-. De hecho, pienso repetir, y creo que ella estará de acuerdo.

-¡Seguro! Es de un curso superior, a estas horas tus dotes deben estar en boca de todas las féminas del último piso.

Sasuke se queda en silencio unos instantes. Algo me dice que su enrevesado cerebro trama algo relacionado con mi recién estrenada esclavitud.

-¡Sakura! –Tal y como me temía.

Me presento ante él, atenta y diligente.

-¿Sí? –No estoy dispuesta a llamarle "mi amo" delante de los trogloditas de sus amigos, y si me obliga a hacerlo, le costará una bronca muy gorda cuando esto termine.

Seis pares de ojos se posan sobre mí, entre ellos los de Sasuke, que parece advertir mi reticencia a humillarme en presencia de esos cinco macarras salidos que tiene por amigos. Él se adelanta, me aleja unos pasos de ellos y me ordena:

-Quiero que vayas a los baños de chicas del último piso y averigües si cuentan algo acerca de mí. ¿Lo harás? –Acto seguido susurra– Es una orden.

-Por supuesto –respondo en tono de voz normal, para luego añadir en un susurro-, mi amo.

Él sonríe con satisfacción. Se debe estar divirtiendo mucho. Las sonrisas bobaliconas de sus amigos confirman lo que me temía: que tienen de mí la imagen de chica poco agraciada, amiga desde la infancia del semental de turno (en este caso Sasuke), que bebe los vientos por él y de la que éste se aprovecha para sacar partido a cambio de promesas que no piensa cumplir, al menos no en un futuro próximo. La visión de la realidad de esos primates está configurada en sus primarios cerebros como si de películas americanas rebosantes de tópicos se tratasen, y evidentemente Sasuke-kun y yo formaríamos parte de uno de ellos. Suspiro. Esa panda de colgados me da asco.

Intuyo que Sasuke quiere darme más directrices para tenerme bien sujeta, pero el timbre suena y me giro dejándole con la palabra en la boca mientras yo agradezco a los dioses, por una vez, que empiecen las clases. Llego lo suficientemente justa como para explicarles la historia a grandes rasgos a mis amigas del alma, Ino y Hinata, hasta que el profesor entra en clase. Sasuke y sus amigos tienen suerte de llegar segundos antes que el profesor, porque Ibiki-sensei se distingue de los demás profes por su severidad en clase. Sin embargo, explica muy bien y corrige con benevolencia a los buenos alumnos, sin atenerse a preferencias especiales. Suele caer mal, pero a mí me encanta como profesor.

Ino se acerca a mi mesa de nuevo en el cambio de clase. Sonríe pícaramente. Yo le lanzo una mirada cansina.

-De modo que… eres la esclava de Uchiha-san¿eh? –Pregunta.

-Sí, lo soy –suspiro.

-¿Y qué se siente?

Cavilo durante unos segundos.

-Es un rollo –respondo al fin.

-¿Bromeas¿Tienes idea de cuántas chicas desearían encontrarse en tu lugar? –Pregunta Ino, asombrada.

-¿Tú entre ellas? –Respondo a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Ino se ruboriza.

-Tal vez –responde al fin–, pero lo cierto es que no tengo tanta confianza con él como para hacer una apuesta.

-Eso también es verdad –admito–, pero no te engañes, ser su esclava no es ningún regalo. Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy perverso. Tiene una mente de lo más retorcida.

-A mí ya me pareció bastante cruel que no me permitiera llamarle por el nombre de pila aún después de haberlo hecho –murmura Ino, con los ojos húmedos. Ésa es una espinita que tiene clavada en su corazón.

El siguiente profesor, el desenfadado Gai, hace su aparición en clase, dando comienzo así a la segunda hora. Como de costumbre, comienza su explicación histórica de manera relajada, pero acaba siendo toda una representación en que él interpreta al shogun y casi la mitad de la clase se reparten los papeles de los daimyos, generales y algún que otro samurai o ronin destacado. Las clases de Historia de Gai-sensei son siempre espectaculares y divertidas, a la par que didácticas.

El resto de la jornada se desarrolla con normalidad para hastío nuestro, por lo que la campana que anuncia el descanso para la comida suena como música celestial para nuestros oídos. Nos levantamos en desbandada para salir al patio a engullir nuestra comida cuando, al cruzarme con Sasuke, recuerdo que tengo una misión. Suspiro. La napolitana de chocolate recién hecha con que pensaba regalarme tendrá que esperar. Me giro hacia Ino y le pongo unas monedas en la mano mientras le explico:

-Sasuke me ha encargado que haga algo, pero creo que terminaré pronto. ¿Me compras una napolitana de chocolate?

-Claro, mujer –responde animadamente.

Remoloneo por clase hasta que se larga todo el mundo y entonces aprovecho para subir al último piso, en que se encuentran las aulas de los últimos cursos y cuatro cuartos de baño, dos para cada sexo. Uno de ellos, el más alejado de la escalera de uso normal pero más cercano a la de incendios, es el epicentro de todos los cotilleos de las mayores, y por tanto sede del selecto club de las chicas más populares. Pocas son las que tienen acceso sin que las miren mal por interrumpir la sagrada labor de meterse donde no las llaman, pero yo creo tener un as en la manga para entrar. Pasar desapercibida ya es otra historia, aunque no creo que tenga problemas. Después de todo, ésa es mi especialidad.

Me acerco con cautela a la puerta del baño y me escondo en una esquina estratégicamente situada hasta que veo aparecer a una de las pijas más pijas del instituto, de la que además tengo entendido que figura en la "lista rosa" de Sasuke (N. de A.: Sasuke tiene cinco listas: lista rosa, pijas que piensa tirarse por diversión; lista roja, raritas que piensa tirarse por morbo; lista azul, tías normales que piensa tirarse sencillamente porque le atraen; lista blanca, tías con las que piensa repetir y lista negra, tías con las que no piensa repetir jamás. Huelga decir que Sasuke-kun siempre cumple con sus planes). Se llama Mayura Kanehara, así que la llamo:

-¡Kanehara-san!

Ella se da la vuelta y, al ver que soy yo, hace un mohín de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me espeta. De repente se queda pensativa un momento y finalmente cae- ¡Espera, yo sé quién eres¡Tú eres Haruno, la vecina de Uchiha-san!

-Y amiga de la infancia –añado, muy orgullosa.

-¡Seguro que sabes un montón de secretos sobre él! –Exclama, dando saltitos, olvidándose de repente de que soy una intrusa. Mi plan funciona a la perfección.

-Sí, algo sé… –respondo vagamente. Acto seguido hago un gesto tímido y pregunto- ¿Puedo… pasar?

-¡Por supuesto, querida!

Querida. Nada menos que querida. Odio esa palabra. Es tan falsa… Me suena a los encabezamientos de las cartas a alguien de tu familia con quien apenas tienes relación y a quien no sabes qué escribir. Querida abuela. Querido tío. Querido primo. Detrás de eso suele ir el "¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien" y después, una sarta de chorradas aburridas sobre el tiempo, el colegio, las notas, las vacaciones y la ausencia de contacto. Y después, despedida y firma. Todo tan artificial.

Pero en fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas, y de qué manera. El caso es que ya estoy dentro, y la atención no tarda en centrarse en Kanehara y en mí, la intrusa, aunque una rápida explicación de Kanehara acerca de mi relación con Sasuke hace que se calmen las cosas y que me reciban con poco menos que entusiasmo. Lo que hacen los hombres. Al final, sólo me interrogan sobre ciertos rumores que corren acerca de Sasuke-kun, todos falsos, por cierto, que me encargo de desmentir y corregir, haciendo que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce sin romper ese halo de sensualidad viril que parece rodearle en todos los ámbitos. Debería estarme agradecido por ello (cuando pase esta semana fatídica me encargaré de que lo esté), pero además pienso carcajearme de él y bien por las cosas que dicen de él. Finalmente logro meterme en uno de los compartimentos de los W.C., desde donde escucho atentamente la conversación, que está tomando un cariz de lo más interesante. Temari, la alumna de segundo curso de secundaria alta que se acostó el sábado con Sasuke-kun, relata la experiencia con todo lujo de detalles, incidiendo en lo que más le gustó de ella. En resumen, podría decirse, y creo que no me equivoco, que está más que satisfecha. Misión cumplida, pues. Salgo del W.C. y me despido, y ellas hacen lo propio distraídamente, ya que una vez les he resuelto sus dudas, les sirvo de poco. Bajo acelerada al patio, donde mis amigos me reciben con grandes muestras de cariño (a Ino y Hinata se ha unido el novio de ésta, Kiba) y una deliciosa napolitana de chocolate que devoro animadamente.

A la salida de las clases, ya por la tarde, me despido de mis amigos y tomo mi camino sola, ya que vamos en direcciones contrarias. Sin embargo, Sasuke no tarda en darme alcance. Poniéndose a mi lado, me rodea estrechamente la cintura con un brazo y murmura:

-No estarías pensando en escaparte¿verdad, esclava?

Me empieza a sacar de quicio, y eso que es el primer día.

-Por supuesto que no, mi amo –respondo.

-Me alegro. Hoy te he dejado mucho a tu aire. Espero que hayas cumplido satisfactoriamente la misión que te encomendé, pues de lo contrario… –se queda en silencio para crear suspense y al cabo de unos segundos se inclina sobre mi oído y susurra- tendré que castigarte.

Un escalofrío me recorre la médula espinal de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué demonios haría esa condenada apuesta?

-He cumplido con mi misión.

-¿De veras? –Pregunta él, con aire de suficiencia- ¿Y que has averiguado?

-Pues que Temari-san está muy… satisfecha con tus habilidades –Sasuke ríe, halagado. Se lo tiene bastante creído- y, según dice, está dispuesta a repetir.

Eso le hace quedarse pensativo un buen rato. Hemos subido ya al autobús cuando finalmente pregunta:

-¿Le has revelado en qué lista la tengo?

-No, básicamente porque no lo sé -aclaro.

-Ah, perfecto. Y dime… ¿has averiguado algo más sobre mí allí arriba? –Pregunta, con aire de interesante.

Ahora me toca a mí divertirme.

-Con todos mis respetos, mi amo… –comienzo a decir con voz burlona- no creo que le agrade saber de lo que me he enterado.

Aparto la mirada de sus ojos para crear más tensión. Él se pone nervioso. Esto es divertido.

-¿Qué es¿Qué dicen?

-Sólo son rumores, mi amo, pero son… vergonzosos para alguien como vos –me regodeo en mi tono de burla y él lo sabe. Comienzo a sentirme cómoda poniéndole a prueba.

-Más te vale contármelos, esclava, o mi castigo será… memorable, como mínimo –trata de provocarme.

Bajamos del autobús para hacer trasbordo al metro. Sasuke me sujeta para evitar que me escape. La curiosidad le quema. Una vez hemos tomado asiento en el metro, Sasuke vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí para cuchichear:

-Dímelo. Es una orden.

Se me escapa una risita confiada que no le gusta lo más mínimo. Coloca disimuladamente su mano derecha en mi muslo para presionarme. Eso es jugar sucio, pero como ese término no existe para Sasuke-kun, accedo a revelarle el más absurdo de los rumores que corrían sobre él:

-Las chicas de último curso tenían entendido que vos, mi amo, le habíais hecho un pequeño "favor" a la profesora Takitsugu para aprobar Química el año pasado –susurro.

Sasuke se pone lívido, y no es para menos: la profesora Takitsugu es una malhumorada solterona de más de cien kilos de peso concentrados en metro sesenta de estatura, con el pelo teñido de negro con lo que parece betún y gafas de concha medio colgando de la nariz. La pesadilla de cualquier hombre que esté en sus cabales.

-¿Qué era lo que decían… exactamente? –murmura, con voz temblorosa. Está sufriendo sólo de pensarlo.

Cambio ligeramente de postura para susurrar a su oído los nombres de una serie de posturas del Kamasutra que, según el rumor, Sasuke-kun, el orgulloso semental de primer curso de secundaria alta, había tenido que realizar con la profesora para calmar la líbido de ésta y conseguir aprobar su asignatura. Las muecas de asco de mi vecino se suceden una tras otra hasta que llegamos a nuestra parada y me bajo del metro, aunque él tarda en levantarse de su asiento, ya que el espanto le ha dejado clavado a éste. Se baja del vagón en el último momento y, al ver mi expresión divertida, olvida su repugnancia de repente y se lanza a mi persecución, dispuesto a hacerme trizas… a cosquillas, que es el tormento que menos capacidad tengo de soportar.

Logro escapar durante un largo rato hasta que llegamos a nuestro portal, momento en que, al entretenerme sacando la llave para abrir la puerta, Sasuke me da alcance y, una vez dentro del portal, me arrincona junto a la pared y, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, me ordena:

-Dime que desmentiste ese rumor.

Aparto los ojos casi sin querer, azorada por la intensidad de su mirada, pero no pierdo ni un ápice de mi expresión divertida para burlarme:

-Eso suena como una súplica, mi amo.

-No seas tonta, yo jamás suplicaría a una esclava –coge mi barbilla con su mano izquierda y me conmina–. Ahora, dime que lo hiciste.

-¿Aunque sea mentira, amo? –Continúo provocándole.

Él entrecierra los ojos. Por un lado está furioso, pero por el otro disfruta de la situación. Se acerca aún más.

-Más te vale que no lo sea –me advierte.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la calle, sobresaltándonos. Una anciana vecina trata de empujar la puerta aun cargada de bolsas del supermercado cercano, y aprovecho que Sasuke se ha desconcentrado para escabullirme de entre sus brazos. Él tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero en vez de venir tras de mí, ayuda a la anciana a abrirse paso hasta el interior del portal. Al mismo tiempo me lanza una mirada severa que parece decir: "Esto aún no ha terminado".


	3. Martes

**Segundo día de esta loca semana. Sakura va a sufrir, eh, lo siento por sus fans (yo la primera, pero es que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes). Aparición de un nuevo personaje de Naruto, a ver que os parece. Nuevamente, os advierto que también he hecho cambios en su personalidad, espero que no os decepcionen demasiado, o incluso que hasta os guste :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**

**Martes**

Mi dedo índice se encuentra a dos centímetros del timbre cuando dudo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Qué me ha impulsado a venir a buscar a Sasuke-kun, que sin duda está dispuesto a vengarse por la manera en que ayer me reí de él? Debería dar media vuelta y marcharme deprisa al instituto, aunque soy perfectamente consciente de que sus ansias de venganza no se verán frenadas por el simple hecho de estar en el insti. Me encuentro sumida en mis cavilaciones cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Itachi al otro lado. Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un instante y él pregunta:

-Has venido a buscar a Sasuke¿verdad?

Antes de darme tiempo a responder, Itachi vocifera al interior de la casa:

– ¡Sasuke, Sakura ha venido a buscarte!

Me pongo pálida casi sin querer. Itachi sale de la vivienda y, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, me invita:

–Pasa.

Obedezco mientras susurro un "Gracias" apenas audible y trago saliva cuando la puerta se cierra a mis espaldas. Muy bien, Sakura, te has metido de cabeza en la guarida del lobo.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? –La sarcástica voz de Sasuke se deja oír por el pasillo.

Giro instintivamente la cabeza hasta el corredor que lleva a su dormitorio, por donde él se acerca caminando con ese balanceo despreocupado tan característicamente suyo y una expresión en el rostro que es la viva imagen de la malicia. Intuyo que llevaba rato preparando este plan.

–Buenos días, mi amo –saludo, logrando milagrosamente evitar el tartamudeo.

–Buenos días, mi esclava. Sabes, tengo un plan para ti –responde.

Anda que ha tardado. Aparto la mirada de él. Está sin camiseta.

–¿De qué se trata, mi… amo?

Él sonríe con suficiencia. Se sabe superior.

–Tú y yo… vamos a tener unas palabras ahora, y se van a prolongar cuanto sea necesario –Sasuke me rodea lentamente y, casi sin darme cuenta, echa la llave por dentro y se la guarda en el bolsillo. Estoy atrapada en su casa–. De hecho, no pienso dejarte salir de aquí hasta que cantes la verdad respecto a todo lo que tienes que contarme, y puedes creerme, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y conozco todos los métodos para hacerte hablar –se sitúa a mi espalda y me susurra al oído–. Y es inútil que grites, nadie puede oírte desde aquí.

Mi labio inferior comienza a temblar.

–Sa… Sasuke… –susurro.

Él me lanza una mirada severa. Bajo la cabeza con docilidad y me retracto:

–Quiero decir… mi amo.

–Eso está mejor –me felicita. Acto seguido ordena–. Sígueme.

Le sigo mansamente hasta su dormitorio, que da a un patio de luces. Tiene la persiana bajada casi del todo, creando una inquietante penumbra. A través de las tinieblas escruto su cama sin hacer. Me siento insegura.

–Siéntate –ordena.

Tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio. Él comienza a caminar en círculos, jugueteando con un zippo entre las manos. Es una de sus más curiosas manías, y que me pone enferma. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos quién tiene el mando aquí y ahora. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio en que sólo se oyen los silbidos metálicos de la tapa del zippo al abrirse y cerrarse, Sasuke pregunta:

–Bien, Sakura-chan. Responde con sinceridad. ¿Era cierto el supuesto rumor que me contaste ayer mientras volvíamos del instituto¿Realmente los oíste en los baños de chicas o te los inventaste para meterte conmigo?

–Lo oí de veras –respondo con voz queda.

–Ya veo. ¿Quién te lo contó?

–Fue Karin Akimoto, del grupo F. Ella lo comentó como si todas lo supieran ya y, tras hablar un poco sobre ello, me preguntaron a mí si era verdad –realmente fue así como ocurrió.

Sasuke da un par de zancadas, cruza la habitación y, apoyándose en los reposabrazos de la silla, se inclina sobre mí y pregunta:

– ¿Y qué respondiste?

Incluso en la penumbra, la intensidad de su mirada me abruma. ¿Habrán caído por ella tantas chicas a sus pies? Trato de apartar la mirada, pero él me exige:

–Mírame.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que se me antoja sobrehumano, me superpongo para mirarle a los ojos y responder:

–Les dije que era mentira.

Él se queda en silencio unos segundos, mirándome fijamente. Me conoce bien, y sabe que, en caso de que le haya mentido, una mirada así le bastará para arrancarme la verdad. Paso la prueba de fuego limpiamente, pues no tengo nada que esconder. Finalmente, Sasuke suelta una carcajada, relajando el ambiente. Respiro hondo, agotada. Tiene la capacidad de ponerme muy, muy nerviosa.

– ¿Me puedo ir ya? –Pregunto, aún sentada en su silla, mientras él se pone la camisa del uniforme del instituto.

Sasuke se gira, sorprendido.

– ¿Sin mí?

Capto un deje de soberbia mezclado con su sorpresa. Sí, sin ti. No te necesito, eres tú el que se me acopla todas las mañanas, venga o no a despertarte. Si empecé a hacerlo fue porque tus padres me lo pidieron.

– ¿Por qué no? –Me encojo de hombros.

Su expresión varía al desconcierto más absoluto.

–Como siempre vamos juntos… –balbucea.

–Pues lo mismo ha llegado la hora de que dejemos de hacerlo –respondo con decisión mientras me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a irme.

–Te prohíbo que te vayas sin mí. Te recuerdo que aún eres mi esclava –percibo en su voz una gran severidad. Le ha sentado mal.

–¿Puedo dimitir? –Pregunto, con tono irónico.

–Por supuesto que no –responde él, más irónico todavía–. Un esclavo no dispone ni siquiera de su vida¿cómo ibas a dimitir? Hasta el domingo que viene, eres mía. Claro que… –consulta su reloj de pulsera– si te das prisa, aún llegarás a primera. Creo que hoy no iré a clase. Di que estoy enfermo y cógeme los apuntes. Y ya que te pones, me haces también los deberes.

Palidezco de rabia. ¡Qué cara más dura! Él sonríe maliciosamente. Vuelve a tener las riendas de la situación.

–Y antes de irte, di de nuevo eso de que sólo vives para servirme –ordena.

Imitando mi más dulce tono de voz, pronuncio:

–Sólo vivo para serviros, mi amo.

–Perfecto. Ya puedes marcharte.

Me doy la vuelta, finalmente en estado de semi-libertad, y me largo de esa casa. Estoy que se me llevan los demonios. ¡No soporto su actitud de superioridad! Pero lo que menos soporto es, sin duda, mi propia resignación. ¿Por qué le sigo obedeciendo? La respuesta es muy simple: porque Sasuke no respeta a nada ni a nadie, y obedece únicamente sus propios deseos. Consciente de que nada puedo hacer salvo lamentarme, descuento mentalmente las horas, rogando que llegue de una vez el domingo.

Lleva lloviendo toda la tarde, exactamente desde que salimos de clase. Cuelgo el teléfono de casa y fijo mi mirada en la húmeda calle. Afortunadamente, Ino-chan siempre está disponible para echarme una mano con las matemáticas y con lo que haga falta. Sasuke no ha dado señales de vida desde esta mañana. Me sorprendo a mí misma aliviada por ello. No quiero que venga a darme la vara.

Termino los ejercicios en mi cuaderno y los copio en el suyo, sin un solo error. Me distraigo preguntándome qué voy a cenar esta noche y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, he cometido un error en las operaciones. Refunfuñando, me levanto a por el tipp-ex cuando suena el timbre. Cambio mi trayectoria hacia la puerta de entrada y, una vez con el picaporte en la mano, me doy cuenta de que podría tratarse de Sasuke. Vacilo unos segundos y tomo la determinación de echar un vistazo por la mirilla. Mi sorpresa es mayúscula al constatar que no se trata de Sasuke, sino de Neji Hyuuga, un chico de mi clase bastante callado y serio con el que no he hablado más de una vez. Es, además, primo de Hinata, pero eso no implica que tenga una prolija relación con él. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Abro la puerta lentamente y me asomo un poco. Entra un aire frío en la casa.

–Hola, Hyuuga-san –saludo tímidamente.

–Hola, Haruno –responde él.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, yo resguardada detrás de la puerta, hasta que me atrevo a preguntar:

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Bueno, yo… verás, Haruno, resulta que mi abuela vive en este mismo bloque, y he venido a visitarla, pero resulta que no está. Vine en autobús, pero se me ha acabado el dinero para volver. Pensaba quedarme esperando en el portal a que escampara, pero he visto tu nombre en uno de los buzones y he pensado…

Deja la frase en el aire, pero le presiono:

– ¿Qué has pensado?

–Pues que podía pedirte un paraguas, o algo de dinero, o que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa hasta que escampe. El portal es muy incómodo, y hace frío.

Alucino mandarinas con su descaro. Apenas hemos cruzado un par de palabras y viene a pedirme algo así. Pero bien mirado, no tiene pinta de ser mala persona. Suspirando, abro la puerta, invitándole a entrar. Hyuuga esboza una sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, Haruno-san.

Hyuuga entra en casa, deja los zapatos en la puerta y anuncia un "con permiso" antes de entrar. Observo que está empapado, así que entro en busca de una toalla que prestarle. Cuando vuelvo, le observo echando una ojeada al cuaderno de Sasuke, que estoy copiando. Oh, genial. Seguro que ahora piensa que le he pedido los ejercicios a alguien y que se los estoy copiando. Me acerco tímidamente. Noto que me he puesto terriblemente colorada, y ni siquiera sé por qué, si yo soy perfectamente consciente de que no he hecho nada malo. Le extiendo la toalla mientras trago saliva y él la recoge sin apartar la vista de los dos cuadernos. Al cabo de un rato, mientras se seca la cara, me pregunta:

– ¿Por qué le haces los deberes a Uchiha-san?

Mi color de cara pasa del rojo al blanco papel para después volver al rojo grana. Me comienza a temblar la barbilla.

–Yo… esto… yo… es que… yo… soy… tengo que… –balbuceo sin parar, avergonzada por saberme descubierta.

Hyuuga me observa con expresión impasible hasta que, vistos mis torpes tartamudeos, sonríe compasivamente y me tranquiliza:

–Es igual, no tienes por qué contármelo.

Dicho esto, pasa de largo y se acomoda en el sofá. Superada mi indignación por las humillaciones que llevo sufridas a lo largo del día, me giro y le pregunto:

–Hyuuga-san¿por qué los hombres sois tan crueles?

Él me lanza una mirada bastante desinteresada y comenta:

–Yo pensaba que las crueles por definición erais vosotras, las mujeres.

Sonrío, un poco amargamente, creo.

–Estás muy equivocado respecto a eso.

Ahora Hyuuga se incorpora ligeramente del sillón y pregunta, preocupado:

– ¿Es que te ha hecho algo Uchiha-san?

Suspiro.

–No, no exactamente… creo.

Hyuuga se levanta del sofá, se acerca a mí y me pone las manos sobre los hombros. Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que es bastante más alto que yo, y más alto que Sasuke-kun también. Alzo la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Su seriedad me impresiona. Trago saliva.

–Si él te está molestando de alguna manera, yo… yo… –ahora es él quien se traba, pero lo resuelve diciendo–. Déjame protegerte.

Algo cambia en mí. Azorada, hago amago de querer soltarme, pero él no cede, y me sigue taladrando con su pálida mirada. Finalmente, respondo con un hilo de voz:

–Ojalá pudieras, pero debo resolverlo yo sola.

– ¿Estás… segura? –Insiste él.

–Sí –respondo con todo el aplomo del que logro hacer acopio.

–Está bien –admite Hyuuga, retirando las manos de mis hombros–. En tal caso, confiaré en ti, pero ya sabes…

–Sí. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Una extraña melancolía me invade. No hace ni media hora que está aquí y de repente se ha convertido en mi más ferviente protector. Y pensar que mi relación con Sasuke podría haber sido así si él no hubiese sido tan perverso conmigo. ¡Será idiota! Alzo la cabeza con decisión. Acabaré la apuesta con todo el orgullo del mundo, y ni Sasuke ni nadie me vencerá¡lo prometo! Esbozo una sonrisa confiada, sabiendo que desde hoy, todo será distinto.

* * *

**Y ahora, antes de despedirme, quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews el que lo hagáis hecho :-) Me han hecho muchísima ilusión. Los resonderé todos en el próximo episodio.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. Miércoles

**Hola de nuevo! He aquí un nuevo episodio. He tardado más tiempo porque mi internet se rebeló y no me permitía hacer nada... :'( Ha sido duro. Bueno, este es un capítulo con el que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo, y espero que a todos vosotros os guste tanto como a mí. De manera que, sin más dilación¡he aquí el miércoles!

* * *

**

**Miércoles**

Por primera vez desde que empezó esta fatídica semana, me dirijo al instituto con una sonrisa en la cara. Hoy me siento extrañamente feliz, tal vez sea por la amabilidad que me demostró ayer Hyuuga-kun. Aunque al principio me pareció tan borde como el resto de los tíos que conozco (empiezo a pensar que tengo muy mala suerte), Hyuuga-kun parece diferente. Prometió protegerme¿lo hará de veras? Si realmente se atreve a plantarle cara a Sasuke-kun, debe ser o muy valiente o muy estúpido. Sasuke no es más que un estúpido caprichoso¡y yo que le creía diferente! Hemos sido amigos durante años, y por ello atesoraba su imagen dulce y amable, la imagen que yo recordaba desde nuestra niñez, en el fondo de mi corazón, pero la dura realidad y su amargo carácter han resquebrajado mis ilusiones. Supongo… que ya era hora de bajar de mi nube y poner los pies en el suelo.

–Despierta, chica, que estás en Babia.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. Perdonad, mi amo.

Como todas las mañanas, nos vamos juntos al instituto, aunque hoy parece más calmado, lo cual me permite concentrarme en mis pensamientos. Sasuke apenas ha mirado el cuaderno de ejercicios que le hice. La verdad es que eso me molesta bastante.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? –Pregunta.

–¿Yo? En nada especial.

–Ya. Va, dímelo. Cuéntaselo a Sasuke-kun.

No voy a caer en tu trampa. Podrás hacerme sufrir cuanto quieras, pero lo que está dentro de mi cabeza es mío y sólo mío.

–Me peguntaba qué voy a comer hoy. Como ayer llovía tanto no fui a hacer la compra, y no tengo casi nada en la nevera.

–Ya veo. ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?

–Oh, ah… –mierda, me ha pillado– creo que pediré una pizza.

Él asiente desinteresadamente con la cabeza y acto seguido me propone:

–¿Y por qué no te vienes a comer a casa?

Vacilo antes de responder:

–Ni hablar. Seguro que me obligarás a cocinar.

–Claro que no. Esta vez, yo cocinaré para ti.

–Ah, no, eso así que no. Tú cocinas fatal. Tu comida es intragable.

–¿Ehhh¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de tu amo, insensata? –Pregunta, divertido.

–¡Es la pura verdad, y lo sabes¡El día en que Itachi se vaya de casa te morirás de hambre, porque ni siquiera tú eres capaz de comerte lo que preparas!

–Bueno, es que para eso te tengo a ti¿no? –Noto cómo me ruborizo mientras él explica– Estaremos juntos hasta que acabemos el instituto, y luego, cuando nos toque ir a la universidad, nos mudaremos los dos juntos a un pisito, tú harás Filología y yo Informática… tú cocinarás para mí cada día y yo limpiaré la casa. Pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… ¿No es eso lo que habíamos pactado?

De repente, recuerdo ese pacto: un día, cuando teníamos doce años, hicimos la promesa de estar juntos para siempre, ya que de aquellas éramos inseparables. Aquella promesa se fue cimentando poco a poco sobre nuestros planes de vida, siempre entrelazados el de uno con el del otro. Siempre juntos… así habíamos quedado. En aquellos tiempos, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que mi entonces mejor amigo se convertiría en la cruel y odiosa criatura que desde el lunes se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible.

En cuanto el metro efectúa su parada en la estación correspondiente al instituto, me pongo en pie y echo a correr en dirección a la salida. ¡Le odio, le odio! Por confundirme así, por darme un caramelo después de un latigazo, por ser tan cruel y tan dulce al mismo tiempo… le odio, y a la vez, le quiero… y a quien más odio es a mí misma, por ser tan indecisa.

Me detengo en seco. A lo lejos, en la boca del metro, puedo ver a Hyuuga-kun. ¿Qué he de hacer¿Correr hacia él para que me consuele¿Salir por el otro lado para no verle? De alguna manera, siento que si me fuera con él, estaría traicionando a Sasuke…

–¡Sakura! –Siento un escalofrío en la nuca. Sasuke-kun me ha encontrado– Sakura¿qué te pasa¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

Eso es jugar sucio, Sasuke. Esta mañana estás demasiado encantador, es como si tuvieras dos personalidades opuestas y hubieras apartado a la perversa para ser tal y como te recordaba. Me engañas… pero no caeré en tu trampa.

Me giro lentamente, mostrando mi expresión más fría, sólo para decirle:

–Vos jamás os equivocáis, mi amo.

Él abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, tal vez asustado. Daría lo que fuera por verle sufrir un poco por mi culpa, pero sé que eso no es posible. Si algo le ha afectado, se repone tan rápido como pensaba y sólo responde, con deje frío:

–En ocasiones dices cosas muy ciertas, esclava.

Dicho esto, pasa de largo y camina, completamente indiferente, hacia la boca del metro, en dirección al instituto. Ni siquiera me pide que le siga. Algo más se ha roto entre nosotros, puedo sentirlo.

–Sakura¿te encuentras bien? Estás como en la luna.

Llevo todo el día en mi mundo incapaz de despertar del ensueño provocado por mi extraña esclavitud. Las cosas se precipitan y me da la sensación de que algo está disponiendo mis actos, y yo no soy capaz de intervenir. Sasuke me tiene bien sujeta, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Esta estúpida apuesta ha convertido mi vida en un sinvivir.

–Ino-chan… recuérdame que no vuelva a hacer ni una sola apuesta con Sasuke-kun.

–Nota mental: No permitir a Sakura hacer más apuestas con Uchiha-san –repite ella, divertida.

–Es más: recuérdame que no vuelva a hablar con él en la vida.

–Bueno, por mí no hay inconveniente, pero dudo mucho que seas capaz de hacerlo…

Alzo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ino me devuelve la mirada, tierna. Como la de una experimentada hermana mayor a una hermana pequeña que se ha enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

–¿Qué quieres decir exactamente… Ino?

–Es muy simple, Sakura-chan. Quiero decir que cuando esta semana pase, él volverá a portarse bien contigo, puede que incluso se disculpe, y entonces todo habrá terminado. Volveréis a ser los de antes.

–¿Insinúas que voy a hacer semejante tontería? –Protesto, indignada.

–No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. Te conozco desde hace bastante, y en cuanto a él… digamos que soy de las pocas que han tenido el privilegio de profundizar en su intrincada psicología. Uchiha-san sabe perfectamente que haga lo que haga, acabarás perdonándole.

–¿Realmente soy tan… pardilla?

–No es que seas pardilla… Simplemente… –Ino suspira. ¿Qué intenta darme a entender? – en fin, Sakura. Es algo de lo que debes darte cuenta tú misma.

Y dicho esto, se larga dejándome con tres palmos de narices. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

El regreso a casa es tan penoso que apenas me atrevo a reflexionar acerca de ello. Sasuke se refugia en su actitud terca y fría como el hielo y ni siquiera se digna a darme órdenes. Por alguna razón, me siento aún más humillada que antes por él. Comienzo a hartarme de esta situación, y me pregunto si realmente podré aguantarle una vez haya llegado el próximo lunes.

–Vaya cara larga que traes, Haruno-san –una voz alegre me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Se trata de Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke, por no decir el mejor.

–Tengo muchas preocupaciones –respondo brevemente.

–¿En serio? No me lo creo. Estás entre los diez primeros de la clase, no tienes hermanos y eres vecina de uno de los tíos más populares del insti. ¿Qué preocupaciones puede tener una persona con una vida tan perfecta?

Le lanzo una mirada esquiva y respondo:

–Es muy fácil decir que las vidas de los demás son perfectas, pero es muy difícil meterte en la piel de otros.

Alzando las cejas, Uzumaki se gira hacia Sasuke y le comenta:

–A ver si le paras los pies a la chica, que está que muerde.

Sasuke sale de su mutismo glacial para responder, con un deje sarcástico que da miedo:

–Descuida, en cuanto lleguemos a casa le daré unos azotes.

Trago saliva y aparto la mirada discretamente. El resto del trayecto lo hacemos en silencio, sin siquiera mirarnos. Al llegar a nuestra estación, Naruto nos despide y se queda en el vagón, pues su casa está tres estaciones más allá. Sasuke y yo abandonamos el tren y caminamos hacia nuestro bloque, con parsimonia. Él no me dirige la palabra y yo tampoco le hablo, así que estamos empatados. Al llegar al bloque, él toma el ascensor sin esperarme, de modo que me toca subir a pie. Al llegar arriba, suspiro mientras saco las llaves, pero oigo un voz conocida dos rellanos más arriba:

–Mañana te pasas a despertarme.

–Sí, mi amo –respondo con resignación.

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura.

–Hoy has estado muy rara, Sakura-chan.

–Ni más ni menos que tú, Sasuke-kun –respondo–. Ahora, si tienes algo más que decirme, baja aquí y hablaremos tranquilamente.

Giro la llave mientras se lo piensa. Finalmente responde:

–No, paso. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

Su técnica favorita, cómo no. El "una de cal y otra de arena". Actuar así es su debilidad. Yo detesto esa actitud egoísta y pasota, pero es lo que hay. Habrá que apechugar con lo que venga. Cuatro días, Sakura, sólo quedan cuatro días, y serás libre. Todo es cuestión de aguantar un poco más.

El insistente zumbido del portero automático me despierta. Estaba amodorrada en el sofá de la salita, teniendo un sueño muy agradable. Gruño, mosqueada. Como sea un vendedor ambulante, me va a oír, pero si es de enciclopedias, más.

–¿Sí? –Pregunto por el auricular.

–¿Haruno-san? Soy Hyuuga. Venía a visitarte.

Inconscientemente, esbozo una sonrisa.

–¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

–Sí… digo, no… Bueno… lo que intento decir es que… tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero ninguna es tan importante como venir a verte, Haruno-san –balbucea tímidamente.

Noto cómo me ruborizo. ¿Se me está… declarando? Si es así… sólo puedo decir… que las palabras de Hyuuga son mucho más dulces de las que Sasuke jamás podrá pronunciar. Sonrío como una boba. Hyuuga es tan… _kawaii_…

–¿Haruno? –Vuelvo de golpe a la realidad– ¿Sigues ahí?

–¿Quién¿Yo¡Claro! –Respondo nerviosamente– ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

–Es que… como no decías nada…

–Lo siento, de repente se me fue la pinza. Anda, sube –presiono el interruptor para abrir la puerta de la calle y cuelgo el auricular. Precipitadamente, me abalanzo sobre la puerta de entrada, con la mano en el picaporte. Nada más escuchar el timbre, abro. Hyuuga me mira, con lo ojos como platos.

–Qué rapidez –comenta.

–Es que solo te espero a ti –respondo con una estúpida sonrisa. Hacer el ridículo parece ser mi especialidad.

Él sonríe, azorado.

–Vaya, eso es… un honor… Que la persona que vengo a ver me esté esperando es como… Dios mío, Haruno, estoy haciendo un ridículo espantoso –se disculpa, sonrojado. Es encantador.

–Como yo, entonces –le tranquilizo con una sonrisa– Anda, pasa, que con el numerito que le estamos dando a los vecinos, parecemos un anuncio de Nescafé.

Él se relaja gracias a la parida. Mientras se descalza, le ofrezco:

–Hablando de Nescafé¿te apetece algo¿Café, té, zumo?

–He traído palomitas y una película. Una comedia romántica americana, es horriblemente mala, pero le hace sentir mejor a uno.

Suelto una carcajada.

–Tienes razón, la profundidad de las vicisitudes de la mentalidad estadounidense, o de que sabor escojo el condón de hoy, son fascinantemente estúpidas.

Él me secunda, celebrando mi comentario. Descubro que su risa resulta tan encantadora como su personalidad.

El resto de la tarde transcurre normal, sin grandes acontecimientos. Ambos evitamos como tema de conversación nuestro diálogo vía portero automático y nos centramos en soltar todo tipo de gracias, coherentes o no, acerca de esa bazofia que se atreven a llamar cine. Las horas transcurren, relajadas, y siento que debo retener un poco más a Hyuuga-kun, como si él pudiera aliviar mis noches de soledad, que aún se alargarán bastantes semanas. Esto de ser hija única es un palo. Le convenzo para que ponga los extras del DVD una vez acabada la película y alcanzo a escuchar, entre risa y risa, el timbre de la puerta. A trompicones, con el diafragma dolorido de tanto reír, abro la puerta, y la sonrisa se borra de mi cara al ver a Sasuke-kun al otro lado del umbral. Me noto palidecer, pues tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder.

–¿Te has fumado un cigarrito de la risa, Sakura-chan¿A qué viene tanto gorjeo?

Se me seca la garganta y me siento incapaz de responder. ¿Por qué me siento como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo? Sasuke alza la mirada sobre mi coronilla y le ve. Me giro fugazmente y observo a Hyuuga ponerse en pie con descaro y sostenerle la mirada estoicamente. Se mantienen así un eterno minuto hasta que Sasuke esboza su más maliciosa sonrisa, cargada de seguridad en sí mismo, y anuncia:

–Hyuuga¿verdad? Qué curioso, no tenía noticias de que os llevarais tan bien.

–¿Y por qué deberías tener noticias tú? –Responde nuestro compañero, frío como el hielo.

–Pues porque, como deberías saber, Sakura es, además de mi mejor amiga, mi… esclava temporal –lanza una mirada de suficiencia y de "voy-un-paso-por-delante-de-ti".

–Eres como un crío, ruin y déspota. Si realmente fuese tu mejor amiga, no sería tu "esclava temporal". Sea cual sea la razón de esta situación, que por cierto me parece una niñería, lo único que hace es rebajarte como persona.

–Oh, no sigas, que voy a llorar… –se burla Sasuke.

–Sólo te lo diré una vez, Uchiha: deja de humillar a Haruno-san. Si no lo haces, tendré que ponerme serio con tus estúpidos jueguecitos… y eso, créeme que no te conviene.

–Hyuuga, no asustarías ni aun bebé, deja de pavonearte. Con Sakura haré lo que me dé la gana porque ella misma se buscó su situación, y nada de lo que puedas decir va a influir en eso. Sakura es mía –dicho esto, Sasuke me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me atrae hacia sí, posesivamente.

Hyuuga-kun alza una ceja, divertido, y comenta:

–…Estás celoso.

Sasuke abre los ojos de par en par.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Lo has oído perfectamente, pero te lo repetiré. Estás celoso de que Haruno-san se haya hecho amiga de otro tío.

Sasuke logra tranquilizarse, aunque le noto alterado. Sonríe de nuevo, confiado.

–Tú alucinas. No me pondría celoso por una estupidez semejante.

–Lo que tú digas –Hyuuga se encoge de hombros, pero le reta con la mirada.

Sasuke le responde con una mirada cargada de odio, pero justo entonces intervengo yo:

–¡Ya basta! Márchate, Sasuke, por favor. Hablaremos mañana.

Él va a abrir la boca para contradecirme, pero se detiene y simplemente anuncia:

–Sí, mañana hablamos.

Se da la vuelta y enfila por las escaleras, rumbo a su casa. Mañana… mañana, sin duda alguna, será un día muy duro.

* * *

**Hinaru90: Kyaaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu largo review, me hizo mucha ilusión que fueras la primera :-) Nadie se esperaba semejante papel para Sasuke-kun¿eh? He de confesar que a mí misma me pega más la actitud de "semental" con Itachi que con Sasuke, pero esto es un AU... las reglas del juego cambian xD Respecto a lo de Temari, no tengo en mente profundizar en su relación con Sasuke, la verdad es que la incluí más bien para evitarme la llegada de demasiados personajes nuevos y que así todo quedara "en familia" xD. Posiblemente haya lemon. En cuanto a Neji, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y aunque mi pareja favorita es el Sasusaku, quién sabe... el Nejisaku también resulta muy jugoso! Según se desarrolla la historia, ya veremos qué pasa al final...**

**Vicky-chan: Ya ves que llevo ya cuatro capítulos, me alegra que te siga gustando y me honra que te hayas venido directamente a este fic. Estoy muy animada a continuar y ya perfilo próximas desventuras para la señorita Haruno, espero que no te las pierdas ;-)**

**Nadeshiko-Uchiha: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto :-) Con Gaara pasa más o menos lo mismo que con Temari: le mencioné más bien para evitarme la inclusión de personajes nuevos, además así aparecían todos aunque sea un poquito. Y hablando de lo de la mirada de Sasuke-kun... ¡menos mal que no activó el sharingan! Porque entonces sí que sería un verdadero detector de mentiras...**

**Sakurasasuke: Me preguntas si a Sakura le gusta Sasuke. ¡Revelártelo aquí le quitaría mucha emoción a la trama! Aún así, ya se empieza a vislumbrar algo, como habrás podido leer en este capítulo. Además, hablo un poco de sus amigos, ya ves que uno de ellos es, evidentemente, Naruto xD Y Neji... es que Neji es mucho Neji (y está como un tren xD). Sasuke sufrirá un poquito a causa del Hyuuga, que ya le tocaba. ¡Ah! Y yo, de imaginarme a Sasuke sin camiseta... ¡uf! Demasiao xD**

**Be: Me alegra que te guste :-) De momento es Sasusaku pero un poco raro¿quién sabe cómo acabará? Tachán, tacháaan xD**

**Kuramasesshou¡¿Te subió el ánimo! Sugooooooooi! Me alegra leer eso :-) La verdad es que no creo que el fic sea ni Shikatema ni Shikaino, en éste me he centrado más en el Sasusaku... Introduje a Neji para darle un respiro a la pobre Sakura, que anda que no lo pasa mal! Y ver a Sasuke celoso debe ser un auténtico show... Además, como puedes ver, ya ha aparecido Naruto en la historia. Ojo con él, porque adquirirá importancia en el futuro.**

**Marion-asakura: Este Sasuke está bastante cambiadillo, sí... espero que sigas leyendo las desventuras de esta pareja :-)**

**Miho nee.chan: Pero qué malas somos las mujeres! Todas estamos deseando ver celosillo al Uchiha... qué le vamos a hacer, es de lo poco que le falta para ser perfecto xD Con el tiempo mejorará un poco su actitud hacia Sakura-chan. Ya se sabe, la edad, la primavera, las hormonas... xD**

**Shura: Jejeje, la verdad es que con lo monísimo que es Sasuke-kun, cualquiera le hacía un favor, y si fuese un poco más creído, ya teníamos la personalidad de este fic... xD En fin, espero que sigas el resto de días de esta semana.**

**Sakata Sakeki: Sí, Sasuke tiene un currículum que vamos... la verdad es que este universo alternativo es un poco raro, un buen día se me ocurrió el argumento y me dije: "¿Y si meto a los personajes de _Naruto_ como protagonistas?", por eso a veces me da la sensación mientras escribo de que no soy demasiado fiel a la serie original... :s Respecto a la relación de estos dos, como podrás ver, en este episodio Sasuke empieza a reaccionar... espero que no te pierdas los últimos días de esta semana!**

**Nukire: Muchas gracias por los halagos :-) Espero que este capítulo y los siguientes no te decepcionen. Neji es magnífico, es mi tercer personaje favorito (el primero es Sasuke y la segunda, Sakura xD), tranqui que no va a ser el malo en absoluto :-)**

**Wirny: Tienes mucha razón! Tendré que colarlo por ahí, que el bueno de Neji también se merece su homenaje, no van a ir todas las lisonjas al macarra de Sasuke xD Tomo nota ;-)**

**Tere-chan: Me alegra que te guste. En principio fue pensado como sasusaku, pero... ¿quién sabe lo que elegirá Sakura al final?**

**Árbol de cerezo: Bueno, he actualizado en cuanto he podido... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Sasuke es malo¿verdad? Es que es tan mono que no se puede evitar xD Le pega.**

**Tsubasa89: Kyaaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, intentaré no defraudarte con los próximos episodios. La verdad es que hace poco yo también me preguntaba por qué haremos sufrir tanto a Sakura-chan... creo que mi respuesta es: Sasuke nos lo sirve en bandeja con su actitud hacia ella! Es que la muchacha es de lo más sufrida¿eh?**

**Hinata no Akatsuki: Muchas gracias por tu largo review! Está lleno de dulzura :-D los reviews así le alegran a una el día. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Intentaré que siga siendo igual de ameno :-)**

**Atori-chan: Aquí tienes el miércoleeeeeeeees! Es, de los capítulos que he escrito hasta la fecha, mi preferido. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo :-)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews :-)**


	5. Jueves

**¡He regresado! xD He escrito este capítulo lo más rápido que he podido... y se lo dedico a Nadeshiko-uchiha, que me suplicó que pusiera el siguiente episodio antes del jueves 15... ¡y aquí lo tienes! Tal vez cuando pilles de vuelta internet ya tenga el fic terminado¿quién sabe? Ahora me daré un descansito mientras planeo bien los acontecimientos del viernes, que ya es la recta final jejeje. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews :-D

* * *

**

**Jueves**

Como todas las mañanas, Sasuke-kun y yo salimos al mismo tiempo del portal, pero hoy hay una diferencia. Aunque hemos salido "a la vez", no hemos salido "juntos". Hoy somos sólo dos personas como las demás, con vidas paralelas que jamás se entrecruzan. Fui a despertarle e Itachi me tomó el recado, luego me pidió que me marchara. No me ha dirigido la palabra en lo que va de mañana. Ni siquiera me ha mirado. Me da la sensación de que lo único que quiere es martirizarme con esa actitud suya, terca y fría.

Subimos al mismo vagón, pero seguimos siendo un par de extraños, él se encuentra con sus amigos y yo me convierto en una sombra, en esa persona anodina que suele acompañar a Sasuke-kun, la estrella por excelencia, fuera del horario lectivo. Sólo soy una chica ordinaria que tuvo la tremenda suerte de cruzarse en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke en el momento más tierno de su existencia, cuando aún no era capaz de discernir entre las bondades de las mujeres, o eso creo.

Me hundo gradualmente en la miseria de mi soledad mientras escucho los murmullos la gente abarrotada en el vagón del metro, la mayoría aún demasiado adormilada como para acertar a pronunciar palabra alguna. Escucho las carcajadas de los amigos de Sasuke, al parecer éste está contando algo muy divertido. Me giro lentamente para echarle un vistazo, pero doy un respingo al comprobar que su amigo Naruto Uzumaki me mira fijamente. Me doy la vuelta, nerviosa. ¿Por qué de repente todos los hombres parecen haber reparado en mi existencia?

Al llegar a la estación del instituto, me empujan varios de ellos. Ha sido premeditado, lo sé, sus miradas divertidas me lo dicen. Nunca les caí bien, y probablemente Sasuke haya encontrado en ellos la vía de escape a su frustración. A saber qué cosas les habrá contado de mí…

Al otro lado de los tornos de salida me espera Hyuuga-kun, que me sonríe amablemente nada más verme. Vaya, la primera sonrisa del día se agradece en estas circunstancias. Lanzo una mirada fugaz, pero Sasuke y sus amigos se han marchado ya.

–¿Buscas a alguien? –Me pregunta Hyuuga.

–No… no –respondo, cortada.

–¿Qué tal esta mañana?. No te habrá dicho algo¿verdad? –Pregunta, solícito, mientras salimos al exterior, hacia el instituto.

–No, qué va. Ha actuado como si no me conociera, más bien.

–Mejor¿no? –Trata de animarme al ver mi expresión afligida– Haruno…

–Ah, perdón, siento preocuparte. No te ofendas, Hyuuga-kun, pero… Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde muy pequeños, y aunque él me esté tratando así, yo le… sigo teniendo mucho cariño.

–Supongo que… después de una amistad tan larga, siempre subyace un poso de cariño entre dos personas.

–Tú… ¿no tienes amigos de la infancia, Hyuuga-kun?

Él inspira profundamente antes de responder:

–Lo tuve. Murió hace dos años.

Me detengo en seco.

–Cuánto lo siento…

Hyuuga esboza una sonrisa triste.

–A él… le habrías caído muy bien… si le hubieses conocido.

Reanudo el paso hasta ponerme a su altura. Seguimos caminando apaciblemente.

–¿Cómo… se llamaba? –Pregunto.

–Lee… Rock Lee. Nos conocíamos desde que éramos críos. Mi madre y la suya se conocían desde secundaria, pero él vivía en otro barrio e iba a otro instituto. Aún así, ambos conocíamos la vida del otro al dedillo. Yo sabía quiénes eran todos sus amigos y él estaba al tanto de todos los detalles de mis relaciones humanas… a todos los niveles.

Me mantengo en silencio unos minutos para luego preguntar:

–¿Cómo… cómo murió?

Es muy duro preguntar estas cosas.

–Un accidente de tráfico. Un camión se llevó por delante el coche en que viajaban él y sus padres. Los padres murieron en el acto. Lee estuvo cuatro días en coma y acabó falleciendo también.

Tiemblo sólo de pensarlo. Cuánto dolor… Sin duda, Hyuuga-kun debió pasarlo muy mal cuando ocurrió todo eso. Caminamos unos minutos más en silencio. Ya estamos muy cerca de la puerta del instituto. De repente, Hyuuga se detiene y comenta:

–¿Sabes?. Lee estaba deseando conocerte.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

–¿A mí?

No entiendo nada, pero afortunadamente, Hyuuga comienza a explicar:

–Tú y yo fuimos al mismo colegio, pero estábamos en clases diferentes y por eso nunca te diste cuenta. Sin embargo, yo sí que te conocía a ti. Ibas todo el día pegada a Uchiha y eso… he de confesar que me provocaba unos terribles celos. Cuando se lo contaba a Lee, él siempre me animaba a que hablara contigo… Removí cielo y tierra para averiguar a qué instituto ibas a ir, y como puedes ver, lo conseguí… Yo… Haruno, yo… estoy enamorado de ti… desde que íbamos a primero.

La campana del instituto da sus primeros toques llamando a los estudiantes a clase. Yo permanezco muda, pegada al suelo, mirando al vacío. Es la primera vez que se me declaran¿qué debería hacer? Alzo tímidamente la mirada y veo a Hyuuga-kun sonreírme. Si lleva tantos años amándome en silencio, haberlo soltado debe haber sido para él una especie de… liberación.

–Hyuuga-kun, yo… –trato de comenzar a hablar, pero él me hace un gesto para que me calle y responde:

–No hace falta que me respondas ahora. Puedes pensártelo todo el tiempo que necesites, yo te esperaré… como siempre.

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos instantes. Él es tan… diferente a Sasuke-kun… ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando¡No hago más que compararles! Debería darme vergüenza… Hyuuga-kun ha estado todo este tiempo pendiente de mí y lo único que hago yo es pensar en Sasuke-kun, que me maltrata despiadadamente. Ni que fuera masoca.

–¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clase, Haruno-san! –Hyuuga-kun me saca de mi ensimismamiento al cogerme de la mano y tirar de mí. Mientras subimos las escaleras de dos en dos, se disculpa–. Perdóname por haber sido tan brusco, Haruno-san. Casi llegas tarde por mi culpa.

–No importa… –alcanzo a murmurar.

Hyuuga-kun me gusta. Es amable y sincero, y aunque se esfuerza por parecer serio y estirado, la verdad es que es muy apasionado. Me trata con cariño… Ha conseguido que llegue a plantearme¿Y si yo… saliera con él?

–Vaya, al fin. Casi no llegáis, pareja.

Ino me sonríe pícaramente y me guiña un ojo. Hinata suelta una risita. Hyuuga-kun se dirige solemnemente a su asiento mientras el profesor hace su entrada en la clase. Lanzo un vistazo a Sasuke-kun y le sorprendo mirándome, pero se gira como si nada ocurriese. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa tratarme así?

En plena clase de Física, Ino me pasa una notita. La desenvuelvo con cuidado y leo:

"_¿Desde cuando estás con Hyuuga-kun? No me habías contado nada."_

Escribo la respuesta justo debajo:

"_No estamos juntos."_

La réplica no se hace esperar:

"_Ya, claro. Sakura, te recuerdo que yo lo veo todo. Os he visto ahí abajo, hablando juntos, minutos escasos de que empezara la clase, y luego subir juntos. Ya estás desembuchando."_

Me veo obligada a explicarle:

"_Me ha defendido ante los abusos de Sasuke, aunque no le conté lo de la apuesta. Somos amigos."_

"_Le gustas"_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

"_No es difícil imaginárselo. Si de la noche decide tomarte bajo su protección, es o porque desde que vio _El Guardaespaldas_ tiene vocación de ídem o porque está pillado por ti."_

"_Ino… perdóname por no contártelo antes, pero… no sabía si debía. Ha ocurrido todo tan deprisa… Es cierto que Hyuuga-kun y yo somos amigos, pero también es cierto que le gusto. Él… se me ha declarado."_

"_¿QUÉ¡No pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos¿Y Sasuke qué?"_

"_¡A Sasuke que le den por culo! Él no es quien más me importa en estos momentos."_

"_Pues deberías, Sakura. Aún eres su esclava."_

"_No continúes tú también con la tontería, haz el favor."_

"_Yo no creo que sea ninguna tontería. Será mejor que no juegues con fuego respecto a Uchiha-san. Estás en la palma de su mano, puede hacer contigo lo que le dé la gana, y no me refiero sólo a lo de la apuesta."_

Su última frase me llena de inquietud, y le lanzo una mirada interrogante, pero justamente en ese momento el profesor la saca al encerado para hacer un problema. Las preguntas tendrán que esperar a más tarde.

–Estás pálida, Sakura. ¿Te encuentras bien? –Kiba, novio de mi amiga Hinata, escruta, preocupado, mi semblante.

–No, enferma no es la palabra –respondo, hastiada.

–¿Entonces cuál es? –Inquiere, interesado.

Cavilo durante unos segundos para acabar respondiendo:

–Agotada. Sí, definitivamente, ésa es la palabra.

Kiba se recuesta en la hierba del patio, sonriendo.

–¿Puedo saber cuál es la causa de ese cansancio?. ¿Un chico?

Me ruborizo violentamente. Como de costumbre, ha dado en el clavo. Lo que precisamente no le falta es perspicacia. Lo suyo con Hinata fue cosa del destino. La conoció por pura casualidad, en el metro, después de que un par de tipos intentaron robarle el bolso. Kiba se encaró a ellos, recuperó el bolso, quedó como un héroe y… en fin, el resto es historia. Ellos dos son, sin duda alguna, el toque romántico del grupo. Se nota que se quieren de verdad.

–¡Uy, si nosotras te contáramos, Kiba-san! –Exclama la traidora de Ino– No se trata de un chico, sino de dos.

–¿En serio? –Pregunta él, cambiando de postura– Eso lo hace aún más interesante… ¿Desde cuando eres tan ligera de cascos, Sakura? No conocía esa faceta tuya…

–¡Kiba! –Le regaña Hinata.

–Yo no soy ligera de cascos… –balbuceo, nerviosa–. Ni siquiera fue culpa mía… creo.

Los tres estallan en carcajadas ante mis tartamudeos. Ino logra parar para avisarme:

–Hey, Sakura, tienes visita.

Me giro y observo a Hyuuga-kun, que mira la escena algo anonadado. Adivino a qué ha venido, así que me pongo en pie, me sacudo las briznas de hierba de la falda del uniforme y anuncio:

–Me voy. Poned a Kiba al tanto, creo que debería saberlo.

Ino hace el saludo militar con la mano, señalando así que lo hará. Corro al lado de Hyuuga-kun y le saludo:

–Perdona a mis amigos, están un poco locos.

–No importa. ¿De verdad te apetece venir conmigo? Puede que Uchiha-san se aproveche para ponerte en evidencia.

–Espero que no…

Caminamos juntos, en silencio, por el patio del instituto. Al cabo de un rato, me aventuro a decirle:

–Oye, Hyuuga-kun…

–Haruno-san, me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila… Neji.

Noto cómo se me suben los colores. Eso significa que ya hay más confianza entre nosotros¿o se trata quizá de una estratagema para presionarme y que salga con él? Sea cual sea la respuesta, sólo hay una contestación posible:

–Tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, en tal caso.

Él esboza una radiante sonrisa.

–No sabes cómo me alegra eso.

El resto del día transcurre tranquilo, y apenas tengo tiempo para volver a hablar con Hyuuga-kun, sólo llego a despedirme de él. Aunque tengo la tentación de despedirme llamándole Neji-kun, me da tanta vergüenza que no soy capaz.

El teléfono comienza a sonar justo cuando estoy cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño. Refunfuñando, salgo hasta el pasillo y descuelgo diciendo:

–¿Diga?

–Hola, Sakura-chan.

La voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la línea me hiela la sangre en las venas. Saco fuerzas de flaqueza para preguntar:

–¿Qué quieres?

Le oigo reír, malicioso. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Finalmente, pregunta, con tono sibilante:

–¿Cómo osas hablarme así, esclava¿Has olvidado lo que te haré si no me obedeces? Aún estamos a jueves.

Palidezco súbitamente. Sus amenazas me dan miedo.

–Sasuke-kun… –murmuro.

–¿Acaso Hyuuga te ha hecho olvidar el respeto que me debes?

–Lo… lo siento, mi amo –balbuceo, sintiéndome acorralada.

–Mejor… bien, si te doy una orden¿la obedecerás, te irás corriendo a llorarle a Hyuuga o ambas cosas?

Me siento humillada por su arrogancia. Me armo de valor y respondo:

–¿Tan cobarde te parezco?

–No, no me lo pareces: lo eres.

–¡No lo soy! –Protesto.

–¿Cómo que no? Me divierto un poco contigo y mira cómo reaccionas: echándote a los brazos de otro –su tono de voz, aunque sarcástico, no disimula bien los celos. No entiendo nada.

–¡Es que no está bien que me trates así! –Respondo.

–¿Cómo que no? Hicimos una apuesta y perdiste. Esto es justo.

–¡Pero somos amigos! –Éste es mi último recurso.

Sasuke se mantiene en silencio unos segundos al otro lado de la línea. Finalmente, responde:

–Ya veo lo que vale mi amistad para ti, traicionándome de esta manera con ese mojigato de Hyuuga. ¿Se ha atrevido por fin a confesarte lo que siente?

Abro los ojos de par en par.

–Cómo… ¿cómo lo sabes?

–Era obvio para todo el mundo, excepto para ti, que no te enteras de nada –responde, burlón.

Me ruborizo mientras le oigo soltar una risa sarcástica. Finalmente, le espeto:

–Bueno, al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Al grano iré. Quiero que subas a hacerme una visita… pero quiero que lo único que lleves puesto sea una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, cuanto más escuetita mejor¿lo has entendido?

Noto cómo se me encienden las mejillas, y el resto de la cara también. ¡Será… pervertido!

–Sí, y si te parece aparezco además empapada de pies a cabeza –replico, enfadada.

–Oye, pues ahora que lo dices, no estaría nada mal. Hazlo. Ah, y rapidito, que no tengo toda la tarde –responde, con tono autoritario.

–¿Pero qué te crees que…?

–Más te vale obedecer –me corta–, o convertiré tu vida en un infierno, y ni siquiera tu romance de cuento de hadas con Hyuuga te salvará del abismo de mi ira.

Dicho esto, cuelgo el teléfono. Entre indignada y aterrorizada, agarro uno de los cojines del salón, lo aprieto contra mi cara y chillo con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que se me saltan las lágrimas. Más aliviada, miro a mi alrededor. Sobre la mesa de cristal reposa mi teléfono móvil, y la tentación de llamar a Neji se abre paso en mi cerebro, pero la sofoco violentamente. No quiero ser una cobarde. No quiero que Sasuke tenga razón.

Tragando saliva, me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Me quito toda la ropa, la dejo sobre el W.C. y, sin creerme muy bien que esté haciendo esto, me meto en la ducha y me rocío por completo con agua tibia. Al terminar, me envuelvo con una pequeña toalla de color malva claro con florecitas blancas (cursi, lo sé, pero es la más escueta que tengo, y él probablemente lo sepa) y me dispongo a salir de casa. Justo antes echo un vistazo al pasillo. Como me vea alguien, me muero. No, mejor dicho: primero mato a Sasuke y después me suicido. Crimen pasional, un clásico.

Logro subir los tramos de escaleras que separan mi piso del de Sasuke sin testigos y llamo al timbre discretamente. No pasan ni cinco segundos hasta que Sasuke me abre. Me mira de arriba abajo descaradamente y comenta:

–Ésta es justamente la imagen que quería ver.

–Bueno¿qué¿Vas a dejarme entrar o prefieres lucirme ante los vecinos? –Respondo, picada.

En vez de responder rápidamente, se apoya desenfadadamente en el marco de la puerta, haciendo como que piensa, provocándome un terrible ataque de nervios. Al ver como mi cara pasa gradualmente de un color a otro, sonríe con malicia y me invita:

–Anda, pasa. No creo que beneficie a mi reputación en el edificio tener a la santita Sakura Haruno medio desnuda ante mi puerta.

–Qué compasivo –respondo, con un deje sarcástico.

Me hace un gesto indicando el interior de la vivienda y entro sin pensármelo dos veces. Él cierra la puerta por detrás de mí y ordena:

–Ve a mi habitación.

Ignorando los temblores que sacuden todo mi cuerpo, en parte por el frío y en parte por el miedo a lo que pueda pasar, enfilo por el pasillo hasta su habitación, que encuentro tan desordenada como siempre. Observo el flexo encendido y los apuntes sobre la mesa: estaba estudiando. Sasuke entra en la habitación y, al verme temblar, pregunta:

–¿Tienes frío?

–Un poco –confieso, dándome la vuelta.

–Bueno, mujer –responde, con voz maliciosa–, eso tiene fácil solución.

Tenso los hombros al oír su respuesta. Él se aproxima a mí con sus particulares andares, que destilan chulería. Retrocedo, asustada, un par de pasos, pero él me coge del brazo y, con un rápido movimiento, se sienta en su silla, sentándome a mí sobre sus rodillas. Tras asegurarse de que no me escaparé sujetándome bien fuerte, pasa su mano izquierda por debajo de mi empapado pelo y comienza a acariciarme la espalda. Un escalofrío atraviesa mi espina dorsal, y la intensidad de su mirada, otra vez, me provoca un aluvión de sensaciones.

–Sakura… –su voz, grave y varonil, pronuncia mi nombre.

Noto cómo me ruborizo y, haciendo de tripas corazón, respondo:

–¿Sí, mi amo?

–Me apetece… hacer algo contigo.

Mis pensamientos se congelan, al igual que mi expresión. La mandíbula me tiembla al preguntar:

–¿…Qué?

–Considéralo como un favor, Sakura-chan. Así, cuando te toque hacerlo con Hyuuga, no quedaras como una idiota principiante.

Antes de darme tiempo a responder, Sasuke me coge de la cintura con los dos brazos, me levanta en volandas y me tumba a la fuerza en su cama. Se coloca encima de mí, apoyándose en las rodillas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

–Esta toalla es una cursilada –comenta.

–Quítate de encima –le ordeno, con la voz temblorosa.

–Ni lo sueñes.

Comienza a acariciar mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, y noto su cálido aliento sobre mi piel. Doblo ligeramente las rodillas, pero mis propias piernas parecen de mantequilla, me siento débil y manejable.

–Por favor… Déjame… –Suplico.

–Hum, no lo creo.

Sasuke, sujetándome las muñecas, me besa en la boca. Mis ojos se abren de par en par, mi mente intenta negar que está pasando, pero la evidencia de su lengua recorriendo mi paladar es demasiado. Nunca antes me habían besado ¿por qué has tenido que hacerlo así?

Al separarse, su mirada, entre triunfal y burlona, me enfurece. Pone la guinda diciendo:

–Seré benevolente.

Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Aprisionada como estoy, sólo me queda una alternativa. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le escupo en la cara. Sasuke abre los ojos mientras mi saliva le resbala por las mejillas. Está enfadado, lo sé. Sin embargo, no me arredro y vuelvo a negarme.

–Déjame. No quiero. Déjame ya.

–Debería seguir adelante y violarte de la manera más dolorosa y humillante posible –responde él, con voz sibilante.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Le reto, aunque soy consciente de a lo que me expongo.

Sasuke duda antes de responder:

–Porque como bien dijiste por teléfono, somos amigos. Creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente.

Dicho esto, se aparta de encima mío, liberándome. Asegurándome la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, comento:

–No te entiendo, Sasuke. De verdad que no entiendo tu actitud.

–Yo tampoco, Sakura… yo tampoco.

Se levanta en silencio y se acerca al armario. Rebusca en su interior hasta emerger de él sosteniendo en sus manos un pantalón de chándal y una de sus sudaderas preferidas.

–Ponte esto y vete a casa –me ordena.

–Sasuke-kun… –alcanzo a murmurar.

–Por favor, vete. Necesito estar solo.

Dicho esto, obedezco en silencio, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

**Madre mía, qué cabronazo es Sasuke! Pero me gusta cómo me ha quedado esta última escena :-)**

**A todos los fans de Rock Lee, siento haberle hecho morir. Tenía en mente hacer de Neji una persona de pocas palabras, con un buen amigo perdido, y Lee es, desde mi humilde punto de vista, quien mejor se lleva con él... al menos se soportan xD**

**Y ahora, respuesta a los reviews anónimos :-)**

**Nukire: Si es que Neji es taaaaan mono >/ a mí tmbién me encanta. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :-)**

**Be: Bueno, Sasuke no ha tenido que rebajarse, pero ha intentado "vengarse"... ¿qué será lo próximo? Tachán, tachán.**

**Vicky-chan: Gracias por todo :-) Espero que te siga gustando**

**Los reviews de usuarios selos responderé mediante enlace directo... intentaré ir deprisa xD**

**Kwatz!**


	6. Viernes

**¡He regresado, mortales! .¡Temblad!**

**xDDD**

**Bueno, tras la ida de olla, creo que me toca ponerme en serio. Para empezar, quiero pedir perdon a todas mis lectores, ya que he tardado bastante en actualizar. Honestamente, no tengo excusa: entre las vacaciones de la inspiración y mi dedicación casi exclusiva a mi otro fic, _Ojos de Jade_, he pasado bastante deéste. Gomen nasai. Sólo quedan dos capítulos después de éste, espero terminarlos más deprisa (Moonlight lanza una mirada amenazadora a la inspiración, que traga saliva y se esconde detrás de unas cortinas)**

**Bueno, pues sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic.**

**Ah, y por cierto: .¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Animan cantidad :-)**

**Y otra cosa, por si no lo había dicho antes¡Feliz Navidad y feliz 2006!**

**_

* * *

_**

**Viernes**

Un repentino timbrazo del teléfono me despierta, sobresaltada, de madrugada. Busco a tientas el teléfono inalámbrico, que suelo dejar en mi mesita de noche, con tan mala pata que lo tiro al suelo. Me arrastro, gruñendo, por la superficie de la cama, hasta alcanzar el dichoso aparato, que me perfora los tímpanos con su incesante musiquita. Una vez atino a descolgar, me lo llevo a la oreja y respondo, con voz soñolienta:

–¿Sí?

–¡Hola, cariño!

–Ah, eres tú, mamá.

–¿Te hemos despertado?

–Son las cinco menos cuarto de la madrugada.

–Vaya, intuyo que eso es un sí. ¿Cómo estás, Sakura? .¿Comes bien? .¿Duermes a gusto? No estarás aprovechando para saltarte las clases, .¿verdad?

–Mamá¿cuándo he hecho yo eso?

–Bueno, cariño, estás en plena adolescencia, nunca se sabe cuando te puede saltar la vena rebelde.

–Si tú lo dices…

–¿Y Sasuke? .¿Todo bien?

Vacilo unos instantes antes de responder:

–Como la seda.

–No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, estás tan lejos, tan sola…

–No estaría tan sola si cuando os dije que quería una hermanita me hubieseis hecho caso, en vez de comprarme una barbie –me sorprende mi capacidad para bromear en estas circunstancias.

–Bueno cielo, me alegra saber que estás tan bien. Ya te llamaremos, .¿vale? Te paso con tu padre. Un beso, cariño, adiós.

–La próxima vez tened en cuenta la diferencia horaria –gruño a modo de despedida.

Oigo los crujidos característicos de una persona que le entrega el auricular a otra y a continuación la voz grave y algo cascada de mi padre.

–Hola, pequeña.

–Hola, papá. ¿Estás constipado?

–Un poco, pero no es nada grave. Lo que pasa es que no estoy vacunado contra microorganismos yanquis. Perdona a tu madre, le ha dado un ataque de histeria cuando ha caído en la cuenta de que llevaba cuatro días sin saber de ti y no he logrado quitarle el teléfono a tiempo.

Esbozo una sonrisa. Siempre he tenido más afinidad con mi padre que con mi madre.

–Yo también os echo de menos. ¿Dónde estáis ahora?

–En California, aunque tu madre y sus chicos de la banda han recibido ofertas para dar conciertos en Iowa, Michigan, Alabama y Massachussets.

–Hum, suena tentador –me burlo.

–¿Cómo van las cosas por allí, pequeña? .¿Te cuida bien Sasuke?

–Papá, le conoces de sobra. ¿Quién cuida a quién?

–Tienes razón. Omite lo último, pues.

–De acuerdo.

–Bueno… te voy a ir dejando, esto cuesta un riñón. ¿Qué quieres que te traigamos de Estados Unidos?

La imagen de Sasuke se forma en mi cabeza.

–Una silla eléctrica.

–Eso me hace sospechar…

–No sospeches. Una silla eléctrica tiene multitud de usos. Te aseguro que la amortizaría de lo lindo.

–Muy bien, oído cocina. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

–Lo haré. Cuidaos también vosotros.

–Adiós, Sakura.

–Adiós.

Esbozando una sonrisa, cuelgo. Con tanto lío, no había notado lo mucho que empezaba a extrañar a mis padres. Apago la luz de la mesilla de noche, que antes encendí a trompicones, y me tumbo de nuevo en la cama, mirando al techo. Las imágenes de lo que pasó ayer con Sasuke me vuelven a la cabeza una y otra vez, incansablemente. Sus ojos mirándome, sus brazos rodeándome, sus labios… besándome… Comienzo a sentir calor en las mejillas al recordar su lengua internándose en mi boca. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. No quiero seguir pensando en ello. A fuerza de repetirme que lo olvide, me quedo dormida.

El sonido del despertador me hace gruñir. Tengo la sensación de haber dormido sólo unos minutos. Me siento exhausta. Aún así, he de ir al instituto. Me doy cinco minutos para mentalizarme de que tengo que ponerme en pie y acto seguido me siento en la cama, medio mareada. A paso de tortuga, me visto, me aseo, me peino y desayuno, salgo de casa arrastrando los pies y llamo al ascensor. Me espabilo instantáneamente cuando, al abrirse la puerta metálica, veo a Sasuke al otro lado, arrellanado en el cubículo espejado. Entro al ascensor sin hacer ni un ruido y presiono el botón de la planta baja.

–Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –me atrevo a decir.

–…Nos días –gruñe, adormilado.

No intercambiamos ni una sola palabra más hasta llegar al metro, donde coincidimos con sus amigos, como siempre. Naruto se aproxima a nosotros mientras yo me alejo, dispuesta a pasar a mi habitual segundo plano, cuando oigo a Sasuke decir:

–Hoy voy con Sakura. No os importa¿verdad?

Naruto niega:

–Para nada, sin problemas.

Sin embargo, los demás me miran de soslayo, como enfadados. Una vez más, les he robado a su amigo. Sasuke se gira hacia mí y me pregunta:

–¿Quieres sentarte? Tengo que hablar contigo.

–Yo también –respondo automáticamente, picada–. Sentémonos.

Nos alejamos un poco del núcleo de testosterona y tomamos asiento entre los amodorrados pasajeros matutinos del metro. Mantengo la mirada baja, alisándome los pliegues de la falda del uniforme, cuando le oigo murmurar:

–Lo siento.

Le miro, sorprendida. Sasuke, por su parte, mira al frente, muy serio. ¿Soy yo o está sonrojándose?

–¿Que lo…? –Repito, incrédula.

–Siento lo de ayer. Ya sabes a qué me refiero, Sakura, así que no trates de humillarme.

Recupera rápidamente la compostura. Era demasiado bonito como para que durase más tiempo. Mecánicamente, contesto:

–No importa.

Apenas me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. ¿Que no importa? .¿Cómo que no importa? .¡Estuvo a punto de violarme! .¿En qué demonios estoy pensando!

–_Uchiha-san sabe perfectamente que haga lo que haga, acabarás perdonándole_

Las palabras de Ino me retumban en el cerebro. Parece que, después de todo, tiene razón. Bajo la mirada, furiosa. Sigo siendo una pardilla.

Nos mantenemos en silencio unos instantes hasta que él pregunta:

–¿Y bien?

–¿Qué? –Su pregunta me pilla por sorpresa.

–Cuando te he dicho que tenía que hablar contigo, tú me has dicho que tú también tenías que hacerlo. Yo ya he dicho cuanto tenía que decir, así que te escucho.

Se me seca la boca. ¿Después de lo que me hizo, o al menos estuvo a punto de hacerme, sólo piensa decir que "lo siente"? La ira acude a mi cerebro, y sólo pienso en hacerle daño, de modo que, casi sin darme cuenta, una frase escapa de mis labios:

–Voy a empezar a salir con Neji-kun.

Sasuke me mira directamente, con la mirada desencajada. Aprovecho su debilidad para añadir:

–Y ninguna de tus estúpidas órdenes cambiará eso.

Él parpadea, atónito. Conociéndole, sé bien lo que siente: por primera vez, la sumisa y tontita Sakura ha destrozado su orgullo masculino. Por mucho que trate de ocultarlo, sé que así es. Me siento exultante. Lentamente, Sasuke-kun se coloca en su asiento, mirando al frente, y murmura:

–Sin duda, estás completamente decidida. Es el primer tío después de mí al que llamas por el nombre de pila.

Asiento, sorprendida. No había caído en la cuenta, pero tiene razón. Me sorprende lo mucho que se fija Sasuke-kun en los detalles. No conocía esa faceta suya.

–Él me lo pidió expresamente –explico.

–…Ya.

Ambos callamos largo rato. Finalmente, le oigo comentar:

–Que tengas novio no quiere decir que la apuesta termine. Quedan dos días, sin contar hoy.

–Lo sé –admito.

–Bueno, mientras lo tengas presente, me da igual lo que hagas.

Le miro disimuladamente, de reojo. Sasuke mira al frente, sus ojos son dos piezas de cristal de roca incrustadas en su cara. Pretende hacerse el duro, lo sé.

El metro reduce su marcha mientras entramos en la estación. Nos apeamos en silencio y separamos nuestros caminos: yo salgo disparada en dirección a la salida, mientras que Sasuke y su grupo se entretienen y caminan algo más despacio. Mi mente me urge a que encuentre a Neji-kun, que le comunique que quiero salir con él y que me desvincule cuanto antes de Sasuke. Sin embargo, sé bien que él no me dejará marchar tan fácilmente.

Neji-kun espera en la boca del metro, y nada más verme sonríe, como de costumbre. Nos saludamos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al instituto. Al principio mantenemos una conversación convencional, sobre lo que hicimos anoche. Evidentemente, omito lo ocurrido con Sasuke. No quisiera ser motivo de otra guerra, como Helena de Troya. Finalmente, cuando atravesamos el amplio paseo arbolado, me aventuro a decirle:

–Oye, Neji-kun…

–Dime, Sakura-san –responde él, solícito.

–Lo he pensado mucho y creo que yo… bueno, pues que… me gustaría… ya sabes… salir… salir contigo –balbuceo, nerviosa.

Ahora le toca a él tartamudear.

–En… .¿en… serio?

–…Sí.

Neji se detiene en medio del paseo y me contempla, arrobado. Finalmente, me coge de las manos y murmura:

–No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Sakura…

Esbozo una sonrisa tímida. Aún soy novata en estas cosas, no sé cómo reaccionar.

–¿Vamos a clase? –Pregunto, cortando la atmósfera propicia del momento.

Él sonríe, comprensivo. Espero que sepa tomarse las cosas con calma, ya se sabe: todo a su debido tiempo.

–Claro.

Ino me observa entrar con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, e imagino que es precisamente lo que la hace sospechar. Intercambia una mirada cómplice con Hinata y pregunta, sin preámbulo alguno:

–Muy bien, Sakura: dime qué, cuándo, dónde y con quién.

–¿Tanto se me nota? –Pregunto, como una estúpida. Estoy como en una nube.

Ignorando mi pregunta, Ino empieza a sacar sus propias conclusiones:

–Veamos: ya que has entrado con Hyuuga y que Uchiha-san no parece muy proclive a intercambiar más de tres palabras seguidas contigo, intuyo que ha sido nuestro Kevin Costner particular el sujeto interesado. Respecto al lugar, .¡hay miles de posibles candidatos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Hyuuga-kun ya ha visitado tu humilde morada, de manera que eso me lo tendrás que especificar tú. En cuanto al cuándo, me apuesto el cuello a que ha sido esta mañana, al venir al instituto. Y si tratamos el asunto en cuestión… no me cabe la menor duda¡estáis liados!

–¡Chssst! .¡Calla, Ino! .¡No hace falta de que se entere hasta el bedel! –Murmuro, colorada como un tomate–. Os contaré lo que ocurrió, .¡pero más tarde!

–¿En el recreo? –Pregunta Hinata.

–En el recreo –convengo.

–¡Hecho! –Ino guiña un ojo, emocionada.

Seguramente, en el fondo está deseando que salga con Neji-kun, ya que así le dejaría vía libre para tener a Sasuke-kun a su merced… Pobre ilusa, sigue convencida de que podrá conquistarle. Le pedí que no la hiciera sufrir… ahora entiendo a qué se refería cuando dijo que "se comprometía a no hacerlo de manera directa". Es un sádico.

Cuando finalmente suena la campana del recreo, no tardamos en abalanzarnos al patio, donde nos espera pacientemente Kiba-kun. Nos acomodamos en nuestro rincón favorito y Hinata anuncia a su novio:

–Sakura tiene algo importante que contarnos.

–¿En serio? .¿Una nueva fase del culebrón Haruno-Uchiha-Hyuuga? –Pregunta, sarcástico.

–Pues sí –respondo con retintín.

Acto seguido paso a relatarles, con todo lujo de detalles, la declaración de Neji-kun y mi respuesta esta misma mañana. La arenga finaliza con un "Ohhhhh" por parte de mis tres oyentes. La verdad es que mi vida empieza a parecerse mucho a una telenovela.

El resto del día transcurre muy tranquilo, tanto que incluso llego a olvidar la dichosa apuesta. Nada más atravesar las puertas del instituto a la hora de la salida, Neji-kun me pregunta:

–¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el metro?

–Vale –respondo, deshaciéndome en sonrisas.

No hemos caminado ni cuatro pasos cuando me pregunta:

–¿Puedo darte la mano?

Le miro de reojo. Él, a su vez, evita mirarme. Creo que no soy la única novata en estos asuntos.

–Claro –respondo, jovial.

Neji-kun me coge de la mano, entrelazando sus estilizados dedos con los míos. Noto cómo se me suben los colores. Esto parece un cuento de hadas. Caminamos un buen rato más hasta que oigo una voz conocida a mis espaldas:

–¡Haruno!

Me giro, sobresaltada, y me encuentro cara a cara con Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Llega corriendo, jadeante, y se apoya sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Espero pacientemente hasta que el pobre es capaz de preguntar:

–Necesito hablar contigo, .¿tienes tiempo?

Echo una ojeada fugaz a mi mano entrelazada con la de Neji y luego a su rostro. Por su expresión veo que no está muy conforme, incluso parece fastidiado, pero su voz no desvela nada de eso cuando me anima:

–Anda, ve. Ya hablaremos esta tarde, .¿de acuerdo?

Asiento con la cabeza.

–Te llamo.

–No, te llamo yo –concluye, tajante, antes de darse la vuelta y torcer por una calle perpendicular.

Me quedo mirando hasta que desaparece para acto seguido girarme hacia Naruto y comentar:

–Espero que sea muy urgente.

–Lo es, bueno… es acerca de tu apuesta con Sasuke-san.

Noto un fuerte calor en la cara. Me estoy ruborizando. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan insensible como para hablarles de eso a la pandilla de neandertales que tiene por amigos¡Será hijo de…! .¡Groargh! .¡Es detestable! Mi cara debe ser como un libro abierto, porque Uzumaki se apresura a tranquilizarme:

–Tranqui, tronca, sólo me lo ha contado a mí.

–¡Ni a ti ni a nadie! .¡Es algo muy íntimo!

Naruto retrocede un paso.

–¿Es que te ha hecho… algo malo?

–Casi –mascullo, recordando lo ocurrido ayer tarde.

–Bueno, lo que yo te quería decir es que –Naruto se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, apartando la mirada– últimamente Sasuke ha estado muy raro, y me preguntaba si eras tú la responsable.

Eso me saca de mis casillas. Le lanzo una mirada psicópata y respondo con voz de ultratumba:

–Sólo te diré una cosa: empezó él. A partir de ahí, lo demás va todo unido.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza, mientras suda a la gota gorda, aterrorizado. Me doy la vuelta para dejarle plantado cuando le preguntar tras de mí:

–_La princesa de los cielos_… .¿Me equivoco?

–En absoluto, Uzumaki-san –respondo secamente.

–En tal caso, quizá te interese saber… que Sasuke te mintió.

Me giro lentamente, para enfrentarme cara a cara con sus sarcásticos ojos azules. Toda mi timidez se desmorona mientras ordeno:

–Explícate.

–Sasuke-san te dijo que él no había visto _La princesa de los cielos_, .¿verdad?

–Eso mismo. Queríamos haber ido a verla al cine y no pudimos.

–Pues te mintió en el aspecto de que sí que la había visto con anterioridad. Concretamente, un día que vino a mi casa y la cogimos del videoclub –Naruto sonríe, como orgulloso, mientras yo abro los ojos de par en par. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! .¡Todo!

–Y él… te contó lo de la apuesta… .¿no? –Pregunto, con un hilo de voz.

–Exacto.

–¿Cuándo?

–El lunes.

Abro aún más los ojos. ¡Naruto lo sabe desde el principio! Me llevo una mano a la boca, y me la tapo. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y Uzumaki empieza a ponerse nervioso.

–Bueno, Haruno, no llores, que tampoco es para ponerse así… Total, si sólo te quedan tres días… .¡Si quieres, hacemos una cosa! Yo llamo a Sasuke para que salga esta noche, mañana y pasado y así se olvida de ti y te deja tranquila, .¿qué te parece? –Propone.

–Lo que quiero es mandarle a la mierda y no volver a verle jamás –respondo, ya más cabreada que triste.

–Pues lo tienes un pelín chungo, guapa –comenta.

Sollozo en silencio unos instantes frente a Naruto, que no sabe ya dónde mirar, hasta que de repente se me enciende la bombilla.

–Uzumaki-san –hipo–, .¿por qué decías que Sasuke está raro?

Él vuelve a rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como sintiéndose incómodo.

–Pues no sabría decirte exactamente… pero lleva varios días comportándose de manera distinta a la habitual.

En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo, aunque yo entienda eso al contrario que lo entendería Naruto o cualquiera de su pandilla. Bajo la mirada.

–Conmigo también se ha comportado de otra manera, pero no me refiero a lo mismo que tú, seguro –trato de sincerarme–. Me ha maltratado psicológicamente, se ha burlado de mí, me ha ridiculizado e incluso ha tratado de violarme –llegados a este punto, es el turno de Naruto de poner unos ojos como platos–. Nunca antes me había hecho nada por el estilo. Siento no poder ayudarte, Uzumaki-san.

Él menea la cabeza, azorado.

–Al contrario, Haruno-san: soy yo quien siente no poder ayudarte a ti. Si hubiese sabido que te estaba haciendo una mínima parte de lo que te ha hecho… le habría dejado las cosas bien claras. Me parece terrible que te lo haya hecho pasar tan mal.

Esbozo una sonrisa inconscientemente. Naruto parece tener más materia gris que el resto de amigos de Sasuke. Tal vez por eso es por lo que es con el que mejor se lleva.

–No te preocupes… Ya hay alguien que se ocupa de eso –me ruborizo al reconocerlo.

–¿Eh? .¿Te refieres a… Hyuuga?

Asiento con la cabeza.

–Sí.

Naruto ladea la cabeza.

–¿Sales con él?

–¡Eres un cotilla maleducado! –Le espeto, malhumorada.

–Discúlpame, pero creo que podría ser importante en mi "investigación".

Le lanzo una mirada "ligeramente" incrédula para acto seguido responder:

–Pues sí. Salgo con él. Desde hoy mismo.

–Eso es lo de menos –desestima mi último dato–. Creo que he dado con el quid de la cuestión.

Alzo una ceja. No me estoy enterando de nada.

–¿Y de qué se trata?

Naruto se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza por tercera vez mientras se hace el longuis. ¡Qué pesado!

–Ya te contaré. Aún no lo he averiguado todo. Bueno, yo me marcho. Hasta luego.

Y así, sin más, me deja sobre ascuas, sola en medio de la acera. Miente, lo sé. Bueno, da igual. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Me paso toda la tarde lazando miradas anhelantes al teléfono, deseando que suene y escuchar de una vez la voz de Neji-kun. Cuando al fin lo hace, me apresuro a cogerlo dando tal respingo que tropiezo con una mesa y me caigo al suelo. Medio arrastrándome, consigo llegar hasta el teléfono y descolgar diciendo:

–Moshi moshi? Sakura al habla.

–Hola, Sakura, soy Neji.

–Lo suponía –río–. Eres del único del que espero una llamada.

–¿Qué tal con Uzumaki? –Pregunta. Le noto preocupado.

–Bah, bien. Quería preguntarme no sé qué de Sasuke, no tardé en darle largas –¿Estoy mintiendo o no? Puede que en parte sí.

–Ya –responde, no muy convencido. Cambia rápidamente de tema al preguntarme–. Oye, Sakura-san, yo quería saber si tú… estás libre mañana.

–¿Yo? .¡Por supuesto! –Exclamo, mientras el corazón empieza a latirme a toda velocidad.

–Estupendo, porque yo… hum… me preguntaba… si te gustaría… salir conmigo mañana.

Sostengo el auricular con las dos manos para evitar que se me caiga mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Cientos de posibles respuestas, que oscilan entre el más empedernido de los romanticismos hasta la más sugerente de las proposiciones, se agolpan en mi cabeza, pero al final sólo acierto a responder:

–Me encantaría.

–Me alegro… ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

–No lo sé, la verdad. ¿Y a ti?

–Bueno, había pensado… Sé que es muy típico, pero a las chicas os suelen gustar esas cosas… Al parque de atracciones.

–¡Genial! Me encantan los parques de atracciones –casi estallo.

–¿Seguro?

–¡Sí!

–Bueno, en tal caso, nos vemos mañana a las cinco y media en la puerta¿te parece bien?

–Perfecto. Allí estaré.

–Estupendo. En tal caso, me despido ya.

–De acuerdo. Hasta mañana –no quepo en mí de gozo.

–Adiós.

Tras oírle colgar, doy un gritito de alegría. ¡Mi primera cita! Aún no me lo puedo creer. Me tumbo en el sofá, mientras se disipa el mal rollo provocado por las revelaciones de Naruto. Mañana tengo una cita con Neji, y el mundo parece de repente maravilloso. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ni pensar en Sasuke. No quiero pensar en nada que pueda estropear mi felicidad.

* * *

**Y ahora, como viene siendo tradición, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Vicky-chan: .¡Me siento presionada! xDDDD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque ni Sasuke ni Neji han hecho gran cosa xD El protagonismo ha sido más bien de Naruto. Y por cierto, ya hay más NejiSaku, jeje**

**Sakura zukamori o sakangel: Creo que tienes mucha razón, esos tres son los únicos que pueden competir contra él... .¡pero falta Itachi! .¿No te parece? Por cierto, Kakashi también es muuuy kawaii xD**

**Arhen: Las cosas se ponen feas para Sakura, sí... La pubertad es muy mala, si no, que se lo pregunten a Sasuke xDD Prometo que las cosas no quedarán mal... o al menos lo intentaré xD**

**Nukire: Kyaaaaa Neji-kuuuuuuuuun xD es taaaan kawaii. Pues sí, tenía pensado escribir un NejiSaku, pero más adelante... Por cierto, mi mail es pero si me vais a agregar avisadme antes, que si no me lío :s y me da de "tó" (Moon pueblerina xD) En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Sccmar: Todas adorábamos a Sasuke, .¡y de repente parece que le odiamos! Es que es ligeramente cabronazo xD Bueno, como puedes ver, en este capítulo hay algo de NejiSaku, espero que te haya gustado :-)**

**Árbol de Cerezo: Yo creo que, en la escena de la "cuasi-violación", la Inner habría dicho un fortísimo "GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!" XDDDD Espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

**Caveli: Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y gracias a tu amiga por mostrártelo :-D Bueno, en este capi ya hay algo de NejiSaku, espero que te guste :-)**

**Shie-san¿Cuál te gusta, NejiSaku o SasuSaku? .¡La cosa está que arde! Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero espero que os guste este capítulo, en que Naruto hace una importante revelación. ¡Gracias por leerme! ;-)**

**Andriu: Gomen nasaaaaaaaaaaai, sé que tardé en actualizar... La inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no me mandó ni una postalita (ida de olla), así que estuve muuuucho tiempo sin escribir. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo :-)**

**Yosy-chan: Kyaaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capi esté a la altura. ¡Ya han terminado los días laborables de la tan temida semana! .¿Qué pasará?**

**Kagome1013: Muchas gracias por leertelo de una sentada... .¡Seguro que luego tuviste dolor de cabeza! Si es que les pasa de todo... En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capi :-)**

**Fukai Neko: SISTEERRRR! Es que a Neji se le puede sacar mucho jugo, bastante más que a Sasuke, .¡lo dice una admiradora 100 del Uchiha! Y Sasukillo... Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que siempre será el rey xD Bueno, que sepas que has tenido suerte, porque has pillado el fic con una actualización casi a punto de caramelo, no como el resto de mis lectores, que han tenido que esperar lo suyo... (Gomeeeeeen T.T) Espero que te guste este capi :-) Besitos**

**Nani: .¡Creo que eres la única que me pide que ponga a Sakura con Sasuke al final! Bueno, aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas... xD A Neji no lo puse con Tenten porque ella no me cae bien, y la verdad es que no sé exactamente por qué xD Así que la pobre Tenten suele quedarse de "Celestina" de los demás.**

**En fin, esto es todo. ¡Cuidaos mucho!**

**Kwatz!**


	7. Sábado

**Al fin, lectores, al fin! **

**He terminado el sábado (¡penúltimo día!) de esta semana de esclavitud. Siento la tardanza (no tengo perdón de Dios T.T), pero espero que os guste. Estuve unos días sin inspiración alguna pero al final logré terminarlo :-)**

**Gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente :-D Espero que os guste **

* * *

Sábado

Despierto relajada y miro el reloj perezosamente. Son las diez de la mañana… una buena hora, sin duda. Me levanto y me encamino a la cocina, donde empiezo a preparar el desayuno. Estoy a medias cuando suena el teléfono. Descuelgo el auricular, me lo llevo a la oreja derecha y pregunto:

–Moshi moshi?

–Hola, Sakura-chan. Buenos días.

La taza que tenía entre las manos se me escurre y cae al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Noto que me pongo pálida como la cera.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun… –murmuro.

–El mismo. Oye, te llamaba para saber qué vas a hacer esta mañana.

–¿Yo? Pues yo… esto… tengo… tengo que… ¡hacer la compra! Hacer la compra, eso es. No quiero tener una lista muy larga, porque si no luego no puedo cargar con todo yo sola hasta casa –explico con torpeza.

Le oigo reír al otro lado del auricular, como con ternura.

–¿Y qué tienes que comprar?

–Pues lo típico… arroz… huevos… algo de queso… ¡café! Que no se me olvide el café, es muy importante –balbuceo, nerviosa.

Sasuke ríe de nuevo y finalmente anuncia:

–Bueno, pues voy contigo.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

–¿Cómo!

–¿Y por qué no? No me hagas ordenártelo, Sakura-chan.

–¿Pe-pe-pe-pero por qué? –Tartamudeo, sin entender nada.

–Pues porque me apetece. Además, Itachi me ha mandado que compre una lechuga para la comida de hoy. Por eso, he pensado que podíamos ir juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

No es tan raro. Antes de la apuesta lo hacíamos a menudo, quedar hasta para comprar el pan. Resultaba sorprendente cómo un camino tan corto podía resultar tan divertido. De repente, me viene a la cabeza la revelación de Naruto.

–Oye, Sasuke-kun… –comienzo a decir.

–Dime.

De repente se me seca la boca y soy incapaz de decir nada. Me siento acorralada y avergonzada, y lo detesto. Estoy haciendo el imbécil… como siempre.

–¿Sakura?

–¿Eh? Ah, sí, perdona. Iba a decirte algo, pero se me ha olvidado.

–Sería mentira –bromea.

Ojalá lo fuera, Sasuke. Lamentablemente, mi instinto me dice que no es así.

Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora más tarde oigo el timbre, y al abrir la puerta le veo al otro lado, esbozando su chulesca sonrisa. Viste unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul, e inconscientemente pienso: _"Qué guapo está"_. Me ruborizo y me reprendo mentalmente por pensar esas cosas de él. Aparte de haberme hecho lo que me ha hecho, supuestamente tengo novio. No debería siquiera pensar en Sasuke de otra manera que no fuese mi vecino.

–¿Estás lista? –Pregunta.

–Dame cinco minutos –respondo, resuelta.

–Vale, te espero aquí –dice, apoyándose en la pared del rellano de la escalera.

–Esto… puedes pasar, .¿eh? No pasa nada.

Sasuke me lanza una mirada suspicaz.

–¿Ah, sí? .¿Es que acaso tu novio permite que entren otros tíos en tu casa? Hyuuga no tiene ni pizca de sentido de la propiedad…

Le miro sin ocultar mi rabia.

–Yo no pertenezco a nadie.

–Te equivocas, Sakura-chan –replica él, sonriendo con suficiencia–. Hasta mañana por la noche, me perteneces a mí.

Hago ademán de cerrar la puerta de golpe en sus narices, pero él la sujeta y, mirándome con malicia, comenta:

–Pórtate bien… o de lo contrario, tendré que volver a besarte.

Al oír este comentario, bajo la cabeza, avergonzada, y el recuerdo de sus labios nubla mis sentidos. Me giro, dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación, pero él me coge del brazo y murmura:

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sakura…

Me giro, cabreada. ¿Cómo puede tener la caradura de preguntarme que qué me pasa?

–¡Tú! .¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! .¡Eres insoportable, Sasuke! .¡Desde que empezó esa maldita apuesta, lo único que has hecho ha sido hacerme la vida imposible! –Estallo– .¡Y por si no fuera poco, vas y encima me besas! Tuve suerte de que no hicieras nada más… –aparto la mirada, azorada.

Él sigue clavándome los ojos, fríos como el hielo. Finalmente suspira y pregunta:

–¿Por qué demonios le das tanta importancia? .¡Sólo fue un simple beso! Dos bocas que se juntan, y punto.

Sin poder remediarlo, mi mano derecha surca el aire como una flecha, arreándole una bofetada a Sasuke, que se tambalea. Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho. Acabo de cavar mi propia tumba.

–Las chicas… –murmura– sois problemáticas hasta la saciedad.

Inconscientemente, retrocedo un paso. Me da miedo su posible reacción. Sin embargo, la voz de Itachi nos hace girarnos:

–¡Eh, vosotros dos! .¿En qué clase de mundo feliz vivís?

El hermano de Sasuke nos clava los ojos como si fueran puñales, y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuánto habrá oído de nuestra conversación? .¿Cuánto habrá adivinado?

Sasuke mira a Itachi, fastidiado, y pregunta:

–¿Y a ti qué puta tripa se te ha roto?

–Te he dicho que fueras a la compra y te encuentro aquí, discutiendo con Sakura-chan, .¿a eso lo llamas tú eficiencia? –Responde el mayor, cruzándose de brazos.

Por primera vez desde que conozco a Itachi (que por cierto, es mucho tiempo), le veo iracundo, enfadado de verdad. Sasuke, por su parte, se encara a su hermano, aunque hay un halo de algo que creo identificar como respeto fraternal. En el fondo, puede que Sasuke no sea tan malo…

De repente, Itachi hace un gesto como para restarle importancia y anuncia:

–Está bien, iré yo. Tú vete a casa, hermano, y haz algo útil, para variar, .¿estamos?

Sasuke se somete, a regañadientes, a la decisión de su hermano, y comienza a subir las escaleras pesadamente. Itachi y yo esperamos en silencio hasta que oímos la puerta de su piso cerrarse, y entonces me pregunta:

–¿Tienes tú también que comprar? –Asiento con la cabeza– .¿Te importa si vamos juntos? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Asiento de nuevo con la cabeza y entro en casa como un ciclón para recoger mi bolso y la lista. Ya en el rellano, Itachi llama al ascensor, donde entramos en silencio. No cruzamos ni una palabra hasta llegar a la calle, donde me pregunta:

–¿Vamos andando o en autobús?

–Andando –respondo, sin más.

Al cabo de un rato caminando juntos, Itachi comenta:

–Sakura-chan… eres la persona que mejor conoce a mi hermano. Es más, eres la única persona a la que encomendaría su… llamémoslo bienestar.

"_Pues no se lo merece"_, pienso de manera casi instantánea. Asiento una vez más con la cabeza, para indicarle que prosiga.

–Está bien, iré al grano –hace una cortísima pausa para luego preguntar de sopetón– .¿Qué pasa con Sasuke y contigo?

Palidezco de golpe, y Itachi no tarda en darse cuenta. Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa (la primera en años) y comenta:

–O sea, algo pasa, seguro.

Mi cabeza hace un extraño giro, mezcla de asentimiento y negación. La expresión de Itachi pierde ironía, para mi resuello. Caminamos un poco más en silencio, y una vez más es él quien pregunta:

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Hombre… pasar, pasar, no nos ha pasado nada. Hicimos una apuesta… y perdí. Desde entonces… bueno… hemos… tenido nuestras desavenencias.

Itachi me mira de reojo.

–Desavenencias… ¿He de intuir que detrás de eso se esconden términos más serios?

Vacilo antes de responder:

–Eres libre para intuir lo que quieras.

Él sonríe con autosuficiencia.

–No te quepa la menor duda de que lo haré.

Proseguimos la caminata hasta el supermercado, donde entramos y realizamos nuestras compras sin separarnos, pero sin hablar tampoco. Después de pagar, ya en la calle, Itachi me pide:

–Deja que te lleve las bolsas.

Sólo son dos, así que niego:

–No… no hace falta.

–Insisto.

Obedezco en silencio, tendiéndole las bolsas. El trayecto de vuelta se plantea tan aburrido como el de ida, pero al doblar la primera esquina nos encontramos de nuevo con él. Sasuke alza una ceja al ver a su hermano cargando bolsas que no le pertenecen y ordena:

–Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

Lanzo una mirada suplicante a Itachi, que se hace el loco. ¿Será su venganza por no haber entrado en detalles? Demonios… se nota que estos dos son hermanos.

–Está bien –respondo, con la voz más firme que sale de mi garganta.

Sasuke hace ademán de quitarle mis bolsas a Itachi, y éste se las entrega sin poner resistencia. Haciendo un gesto, se aleja, dejándonos solos. Yo aparto la mirada de Sasuke-kun. No me fío de nada de lo que él pueda hacer.

–Sakura-chan –me sobresalto–. Me parece que de nuevo me toca… pedirte disculpas. Nos conocemos de toda la vida y aún así… he dicho algo que choca frontalmente con tu visión de la vida y de los sentimientos. Tú jamás me has echado en cara mi actitud para con las mujeres… y yo he dicho algo que te ha molestado mucho, especialmente porque tú… has estado involucrada –me sonrojo al recordar, de nuevo y de manera más vívida, si cabe, el sabor de sus labios. Clavo la mirada en el suelo–. He sido injusto contigo… y te pido disculpas.

Su voz toma un tono algo ronco que me hace adivinar que es sincero… muy sincero. Me empieza a temblar la mandíbula… ¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke? .¿Por qué ahora precisamente?

–…Lo siento –respondo secamente– Sasuke, yo no puedo… perdonarte, no ahora… ¡Tengo novio, y una cita esta tarde! Tú… bueno… ¡me besaste! Precisamente siendo la persona que mejor me conoce… ¡y te pasaste todas mis opiniones por el forro! Llevo casi una semana sufriéndote… no intentes recuperar ahora, con una frase, todo lo que has destrozado en estos cinco días… por favor –termino, con un murmullo.

–Pero Sakura… –comienza a objetar.

–Ya es tarde, Sasuke –le corto, impasible.

Dicho esto, le arranco las bolsas de las manos y me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a dejarlo todo atrás. Yo también tengo mi límite… y estoy harta de permitirle propasarlo.

Veo a Neji-kun a lo lejos a medida que me acerco a la puerta del parque de atracciones, donde hemos quedado. Está guapísimo, esbozo una sonrisa boba sólo de pensar que ese chico me está esperando _a mí_. Recorro corriendo el último tramo y al llegar a su lado, le saludo:

–¡Hola! .¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

–No, acabo de llegar –responde él, solemne, mientras menea la cabeza.

Acto seguido, sonríe y extiende una mano hacia mí, como diciendo "¿Vienes conmigo?". Jamás le diría que no. Cojo su mano y me pongo a su altura. Hoy es un día mágico, sólo para nosotros.

La tarde transcurre tranquila y agradable. Lo primero que hacemos es dar un paseo mirando algunas atracciones hasta que optamos por montar en algunas de ellas, mareándonos, empapándonos y, ante todo, divirtiéndonos. A media tarde, hacemos un alto para comer un helado. Sentados en un solitario banco en mitad de los enormes jardines del parque de atracciones, comemos el helado en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. De repente, Neji deja de comer y se queda mirando al suelo unos instantes.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto.

–Sakura-san… Sé que no hemos hecho más que empezar con lo nuestro, pero… hay algo que no me deja dormir –comienza a balbucear.

–¿Qué es? –Pregunto, tratando de animarle.

De repente, él se gira y me mira fijamente, tanto que me asusta.

–¿Qué tipo de relación hay _exactamente_ entre Uchiha y tú?

Enmudezco súbitamente. De repente, me siento insegura, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Bajo la mirada, tímidamente.

–Sasuke es… mi amigo de la infancia, ya lo sabes –respondo quedamente, tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

–No me refiero a eso, Sakura, y lo sabes –sus ojos se clavan aún más en mí–. Hablo de… la razón por la que un buen día Uchiha comenzó a martirizarte –bajo la mirada y él insiste–. Sakura. Sé que lo sabes, y quiero que me lo expliques.

Me quedo en silencio unos minutos, tratando de poner en orden el aluvión de recuerdos, frases, sensaciones que se agolpan en mi cabeza. Finalmente, comienzo a explicar:

–Mis padres se marcharon el domingo pasado a Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo… Y yo me fui a casa de Sasuke a ver unas películas. Hicimos una apuesta respecto al final de la última… apostamos que el que perdiera sería el esclavo del otro durante una semana. Sólo era un juego… pero perdí, y Sasuke se tomó el "juego" demasiado en serio.

Callo durante unos instantes, momento en que él aprovecha para preguntar:

–¿Quiere eso decir que tu condena termina mañana? –Asiento con la cabeza. Neji vacila antes de preguntar– ¿Y… qué vas a hacer?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A lo que vas a hacer respecto a Uchiha cuando todo termine y vuelva a ser el que conocías… tu vecino de toda la vida, tu amigo de la infancia…

Suspiro, decidida. Aunque es una decisión que tomé hace días, no sé por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo en voz alta, de manera tajante.

–Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya nada volverá a ser como antes –respondo. Suavizo mi expresión para añadir–. Además, ahora te tengo a ti.

Él sonríe halagado. Tímidamente, así como quien no quiere la cosa, me coge de la mano. Yo me fuerzo a sonreír, nerviosa. Sin poderlo evitar, me siento como si me hubiese ensuciado la boca con una hedionda mentira. No lo comprendo, no comprendo mis sentimientos. Neji-kun me gusta, me gusta mucho, es justo lo que buscaba, pero… pero… ¿Por qué tengo la desagradable sensación de que Sasuke es algo así como una asignatura pendiente?

–Pareces cansada –comenta Neji, siempre solícito– .¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Niego con la cabeza. Es tan bueno conmigo que me da apuro dejarle ahora. Lo ha pasado tan mal por mi culpa, aunque yo no supiera lo que sentía por mí…

–No… no. Subamos… ¡subamos a otra atracción!

Neji sonríe, comprensivo. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que me siento incómoda?

–¿Cuál te apetece?

Miro hacia el parque de atracciones hasta detenerme en la gran ruleta jalonada de brillantes luces de colores. Siempre quise montarme ahí con un chico.

–Vamos a la noria grande… por favor.

En lugar de responder, él se pone de pie y me tiende la mano, como al principio de nuestra cita. Sin dudar, la agarro y permito que me lleve hasta nuestro destino.

Bajo nuestros pies, la ciudad luce los tonos rojizos del crepúsculo. La contemplo pegada al cristal, como una niña pequeña, mientras Neji, reclinado en el duro asiento del compartimento de la noria, me mira a mí, medio embelesado. De repente, la noria se detiene, dejando nuestro compartimento colgado de una punta, arriba del todo. La panorámica de los edificios, cuyas joyas de neón comienzan a brillar cuando el sol se oculta del todo, es sencillamente impresionante.

–Sakura…

Me giro al escuchar la voz de Neji-kun a mis espaldas.

–¿Sí?

Él me contempla en silencio unos minutos más hasta que comenta:

–Me gustaría que… cuando llegue mañana, siguieras siendo mía –su voz suena melancólica–. Me gustaría tanto…

–Lo seré, Neji –respondo–. Te prometo que lo seré.

–¿Te apuestas algo? –Pregunta, divertido– ¿Qué tal… una semana de esclavitud?

No puedo reprimir una carcajada.

–No, eso no. Ya lo he probado, y me parece que no caeré dos veces en lo mismo.

Reímos al unísono, hasta que él murmura:

–Te has puesto muy guapa para nuestra cita.

–No, no creas –susurro, ruborizada.

–De verdad, estás preciosa. Sakura…

Poco a poco nos vamos acercando, y sus labios rozan los míos con una suavidad y delicadeza extremas. El segundo acercamiento, más confiado, nos sume en un beso cálido como una tarde de abril, y noto cómo la sangre se me agolpa en las mejillas mientras sus labios se recrean en los míos, con tanta sutileza que me siento como en otro mundo. Lentamente, separo los labios, dándole a entender que una barrera se disipa. Neji entiende a la primera e introduce su lengua en mi boca lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, y la recorre con parsimonia, mientras sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos.

_Es mucho más delicado que el bestia de Sasuke_. De repente, el recuerdo de su salvaje beso en su cama me desconcentra, y la pasión se extingue gradualmente entre Neji-kun y yo, hasta que él se separa de mí.

–Lo siento –murmura, azorado–. Debí preguntar.

El recuerdo del beso de Sasuke, furioso, me abrasa en la lengua. Me tiembla la mandíbula de recordarlo. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

La noria se pone en funcionamiento con un chirrido. Dentro de poco nos tocará desalojar este compartimento.

Neji-kun me acompaña a casa. Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta. No hemos podido hablar, las palabras morían en mi garganta, pues me daba la impresión de que ninguna de las que sé podría explicar la congoja que me invade, la mezcla de sentimientos que se agolpa en mi interior. Ni siquiera sé lo que siento¿por qué le estoy haciendo esto a Neji-kun? Mientras introduzco la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de la calle, comento:

–Hay una cosa que siempre he querido saber, Neji.

–Tú dirás –su tono es tan amable como siempre.

Me giro y le clavo una mirada divertida.

–¿De veras vive tu abuela en este bloque o te estabas tirando un farol?

Él ríe, pero finalmente asiente y señala un piso, el 1º Izquierda.

–Justo aquí. Sin embargo, aquel día sí que me eché un farol. Actué como si no supiera que mi abuela no estaba, pero sí que lo sabía. Aún así, me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para…

Él deja la palabra en el aire, y lo soluciono dándole un corto beso en los labios. Neji sonríe, azorado, mientras yo me giro para abrir la puerta y ocultar mi rubor. Jamás pensé que podría hacer cosas así de manera tan espontánea.

Una vez en el portal, le invito a pasar y pregunto:

–¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?

–Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Si tardo diez minutos más en llamar a casa, mi madre llamará a la policía.

Esbozo una sonrisa. Madres histéricas… Me conozco esa historia. Nos miramos unos instantes en silencio hasta que comenta, en voz queda:

–Por el amor de Dios, vete de una vez, me muero de ganas de besarte…

Poniéndome de puntillas, le doy un beso en la mejilla y, apartándome, me despido:

–Adiós.

Sin embargo, en lugar de dejarme marchar, Neji me coge de la muñeca, me atrae hacia sí, rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me besa apasionadamente, con desesperación. Su lengua se encuentra con la mía, y me estrecha aún más hacia sí. De repente, su móvil empieza a sonar y se separa de mí a regañadientes, esboza una seductora sonrisa y se despide:

–Adiós… mi princesa.

Dicho esto, sale del portal, y yo me quedo inmóvil, clavada en el sitio, e incluso la luz del rellano se apaga, dejándome completamente a oscuras, pero sigo sin ser capaz de dar un paso. No imaginé que Neji-kun pudiera… besar así… Me ha recordado tanto al beso de Sasuke-kun…

De repente, se enciende la luz del rellano y escucho una voz burlona tras de mí:

–¡Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí! Nada más y nada menos que a una lerda enamorada.

Sasuke pasa por mi lado dándome una colleja, no muy fuerte, todo sea dicho, vestido de negro, su color favorito, con una chupa de cuero que por lo que reconozco, es la que utiliza para salir. Saliendo súbitamente de mi ensimismamiento, acierto a preguntar:

–¡Sasuke! .¿Adónde vas?

–Voy a darme un garbeo por ahí, a ver si veo a tu amiga Ino.

–¿A Ino? .¿Para qué? –Pregunto como una estúpida.

–¿Cómo que para qué? .¿Estás tonta, Sakura? Pues para follármela, claro –me vuelvo a quedar de piedra, esta vez a causa de la indignación, mientras él se despide–. Bueno, me piro. Nos vemos.

–¡Espera! –Grito, tan alto que creo que se ha oído en toda la escalera.

Sasuke se gira con aire desinteresado.

–¿Y ahora qué, Sakura? –Pregunta, aburrido.

–¿Cómo que "y ahora qué"? –Airada, estallo– .¡Ino no es ningún juguete! .¿Cómo puedes traicionar sus sentimientos de esa manera?

Él alza una ceja, indiferente. Me siento furiosa.

–Sakura, no seas tonta. No me acosté con ella obligándola a nada, y no le prometí nada al hacerlo, y tampoco lo haré esta vez. Seamos sinceros, .¿vale? –Se encoge de hombros–. Sólo es sexo.

–¡Ya sé que para ti sólo es sexo! –Se me empiezan a saltar las lágrimas a causa de la indignación y la rabia– .¡Pero ella se merece algo más que eso!

–No lo pongo en duda, Sakura –su expresión se torna más humana–. Sin embargo, no soy yo quien puede darle ese "algo más".

Me mira, triste, y su congoja hace que me empiecen a temblar los hombros. ¿Qué me pasa? .¡Debería estar enfadada! .¡Hasta hace un segundo lo estaba!

–Él te ha besado, .¿verdad? –Pregunta, de repente.

–¿Eh?

–Hyuuga. Te ha besado, .¿no es cierto?

Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada.

–Sí…

–¿Con lengua?

–Sólo… una vez.

Sasuke sonríe, afligido.

–¿Besa mejor que yo?

–¡Sasuke!

–Vale, vale… pero respóndeme.

–…Es que no lo sé.

–Ju… que lo consideres ya es un honor para mí, Sakura-chan. Anda, vete a la cama. Mañana es el último día, y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo –me guiña un ojo. Le miro, asustada. Él ríe, malicioso, y añade mientras sale por la puerta– .¡Es broma!

Me quedo plantada en medio del portal, sola de nuevo, mientras el eco de nuestras voces se extingue en la caja de la escalera.

* * *

**Bueno, y ahora, las respuestas a los reviews anónimos:**

**Shura: Pobre Sasuke, sus sentimientos cada vez cantan más, .¿no te parece? La verdad es que necesitaba una excusa para explicar las razones últimas de Sasuke, otra para sacar a Naruto y .¡tadáaa! Se hizo la luz al final del túnel xD Espero que te haya gustado el Sábado ;-)**

**Arhen: .¿Suficientes enredos para tu gusto? xD La cosa empieza a ponerse dramática... .¿con quién acabará? Será una sorpresa, por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo ;-)**

**Dunachan: Si es que en el fondo Sasukín es un sol... es difícil de comprender, el chico, pero suelta burradas y frases encantadoras a partes iguales. Pero lo tiene crudo, .¿eh? En fin, espero que te guste el Sábado.**

**Andriu: .¿De verdad que te has caído? O.O Espero que no te hayas hecho mucho daño >. Las autoridades sanitarias advierten que este fic es perjudicial para la salud, ya no sólo la mental, .¡también la física! xDD Bueno, para empezar, muchas gracias por los halagos, me alegra que te gusten tanto mis fics ;-) Sakura lo tendrá chungo para elegir... entre esos dos bombones, jejeje.**

**Yosy-chan: Sí, Sasuke es bastante malo maloso... pero en el fondo es un sol! Es joven... y eso a veces puede ser un problema xD Aprecia a Sakura mucho más de lo que parece, pero le da corte expresarlo, pobrín xD**

**Kuramasesshou: Como te da pereza loguearte, te respondo aquí xD Sasuke celoso y al borde de la debilidad, .¿qué te parece? Ya le tocaba pasarlo mal... ¡Al fin alguien que coincide con mi opinión acerca de Tenten y Temari! Esto sí que es nuevo T.T Espero que te guste el sábado :-D**

**AleXis: Me honra mucho ser la receptora de uno de tus reviews n.n Me alegra que te guste el fic, ya verás cómo evoluciona... sólo queda un día, .¡pero en 24 horas pueden pasar muchas cosas! Y Sasuke aún tiene que demostrar su faceta adorable... xD No te lo pierdas ;-)**

**NikoX: Neji tiene poco que decir, o eso parece, ne? Pues tranqui, que lo solucionaremos ;-) Espero que te guste este capi**

**Arbol de Cerezo: Sasuke es malo maloso, como habrás visto, en este capítulo ya sufre un poquito... xD Y Neji es encantador, si encontráis algún neji adorable por ahí suelto, me lo traéis, .¿eh? Que yo me encargo de darle un hogar :-P**

**Vicky-chan: Bueno, siento la tardanza... espero que te guste n.nU**

**Nayuki-chan: Sí, lo entiendo, yo también soy partidaria del SasuSaku... Pero meter tensión entre ellos .¡mola! Jejejeje, me alegra que te guste el fic n.n espero que lo sigas**

**Nukire: La verdad es que Naruto es más bien el "complemento"... xD Neji tiene un papel fundamental, me alegra que te guste :-D**

**Shie-san: Sasuke tiene sus razones... las desvelará el Domingo, que por cierto, va a ser un día muy intenso ;-) No te lo pierdas, .¿vale?**

**Yoko: Me alegra que te guste el fic n.n La verdad es que la personalidad de Sasuke ha dado lugar a montones de fics como éste, en que es la chica la que sufre. Tal vez por eso es Sasuke el que sufre el Sábado. Tal vez no tanto como te gustaría, pero... aún queda el Domingo ;-)**

**Kyroa: Estás indecisa entre Sasuke y Neji, .¿eh? Debería hacer un sondeo entre los lectores, porque hay opiniones para todos los gustos xD Espero que te guste el Sábado**

**Dark Pam: Va a pasar de todo, hija... Y aún quedan cabos sueltos... ¡especialmente uno que atañe a Sasuke, y del que nos enteraremos el Domingo! Paciencia hasta entonces ;-)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. ¡Ya tengo más de 100! n.n**

**Kwatz!**


	8. Domingo

**ACABÉ LOS EXÁMENES! SOY LIBRE!**

**Ejem, ejem, volviendo al tema... xD Finalmente, llega el desenlace de _Una semana de esclavitud_, esperado y deseado... sé que he tardado en ponerlo, la verdad es que estaba esperando a la musa... que en el caso de este fic, tenía más dificultades de encontrar el camino (o al menos eso decía cuando llegaba). En fin, mejor lo dejo... estoy demasiado eufórica por haber terminado los exámenes xD Otra cosa ya es que los apruebe.**

**Bueno, abreviando: que espero que os guste este final n.n Un poco precipitado... pero espero que esté a la altura de lo que esperáis.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews que he recibido a lo largo de esta agitada semana :-) Me han animado mucho y me han hecho muy, muy feliz n.n Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic desde el Lunes, sin vosotros este fic no habría terminado nunca xD**

**Y ahora, los resultados del duelo NejiSaku vs SasuSaku:**

**NejiSaku: 9**

**SasuSaku: 20**

**Gana SasuSaku por goleada xDLo cierto esque el final ya estaba decidido desde el principio n.n.¿Queréis saber cuál es? .¿A qué esperáis para empezar a leer? **

* * *

Domingo

Al salir de la ducha, compruebo que, como de costumbre, en el interior del cuarto de baño no se oye absolutamente nada del mundo exterior, empezando por el sonido más básico de cualquier hogar moderno, o por lo menos del mío: el teléfono. Mientras me seco el pelo con la toalla me acerco al aparato, en el que parpadea un pilotito rojo. Dos mensajes en el contestador automático. Pulso el botón de reproducción y suena un pitido, el de "deje su mensaje después de la señal". A continuación, oigo la fresca y agradable voz de Neji-kun:

"Buenos días, Sakura-san. He de confesar que… no sé muy bien por qué estoy llamando, pero me viene genial que tengas el contestador, porque no estoy muy seguro de poder decirte esto directamente. Verás… por un lado, yo… quiero disculparme por… besarte de nuevo en tu portal… sin pedirte permiso. Pero por el otro… volvería a hacerlo mil veces más. En fin, eso… eso es todo. Por cierto, hoy acaba tu plazo de esclavitud, .¿no? Espero que cuando pase todo… me llames y me cuentes qué tal. ¿Lo harás? Bueno, no quiero presionarte, así que ya me despido. Por cierto… te quiero"

Suspiro, emocionada por el mensaje de Neji, mientras suena el segundo pitido y oigo la voz de Sasuke, mucho más seca y algo pastosa:

"Sakura, soy yo. Oye, Itachi se ha empeñado en que vengas a comer a casa. Me ha dicho que te lo pidiera yo, ya veo que no estás disponible… viendo las horas que son, imagino que estarás en la ducha. Yo también debería tomar una… tengo un poco de resaca. Bueno, ya sabes a qué hora comemos, así que sube, .¿vale? Hasta luego"

Parpadeo lentamente. Parece que la críptica amenaza que me lanzó anoche de aprovechar al máximo mi último día va camino de cumplirse… ¿Cómo habrá logrado enredar a Itachi? .¿Se habrá aliado con él? Con esos dos nunca se sabe…

Dedico el resto de la mañana a dejar que se me seque el pelo al aire, limpiar un poco la salita, poner una lavadora y ordenar la habitación. Cerca de la hora, opto por cambiarme de ropa, así que elijo unos vaqueros claritos y una camiseta granate. Me paso un poco el cepillo y, armándome con las llaves, salgo de casa, dispuesta a internarme en mi último día como esclava de Sasuke-kun, y quizá también como amiga suya.

Itachi es quien abre la puerta. Me siento repentinamente decepcionada. He de reconocer que esperaba que fuese Sasuke quien lo hiciera.

–Ah, hola, Sakura. Veo que has escuchado el mensaje. Pasa, por favor.

Obedezco y respondo mientras me descalzo:

–Sí, estaba en la ducha, por eso no oí el teléfono.

Itachi me mira, sorprendido, y comenta:

–Así que Sasuke estaba en lo correcto.

–Me conoce muy bien –contesto sucintamente.

Itachi asiente vagamente con la cabeza.

–Supongo que sí. Está en su cuarto, .¿puedes ir a despertarle?

–¿Está durmiendo otra vez? –Pregunto, asombrada.

–Pues sí. Después de ducharse él, estaba tan destrozado que se volvió a meter en la cama, y ahí sigue. El alcohol es malo, Sakura.

–Ya veo, ya.

El hermano de Sasuke se dirige a la cocina mientras yo me encamino de puntillas a la habitación del susodicho. Entro lo más silenciosamente que puedo, y la encuentro completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera alcanzo a vislumbrar la silueta de Sasuke sobre la cama, aunque escucho su respiración pausada y algo ronca, casi como un susurro que lamentara la juerga que se debió correr ayer.

Atravieso el dormitorio de punta a punta a hurtadillas. Afortunadamente para él, conozco esta habitación centímetro a centímetro, mueble a mueble. Al alcanzar la ventana, subo un poco la persiana, apenas un par de dedos, lo mínimo para ver un poco. Acto seguido oigo un gruñido gutural acompañado de una súplica:

–Por favor, aniki, no me hagas esto…

Esbozo una sonrisa cómplice. Pobre Sasuke-kun.

–Soy yo, Sasuke –murmuro.

Se sienta en la cama de un respingo.

–¿Qué? .¿Sakura? .¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es casi la hora de comer. Me habíais invitado, .¿recuerdas?

–Sí… claro –se despereza, me mira a través de la penumbra y finalmente pide–. Cinco minutos más, por los dioses…

–Vamos, Sasuke –trato de aguantarme la risa–. No son horas de estar en la cama. ¡Arriba, dormilón!

Me arrojo sobre él, igual que lo habría hecho si fuéramos niños. Aunque apenas le veo, le siento, y sé dónde está. Él se ríe, se ríe como antes, sin malicia, olvidado su dolor de cabeza y su resaca, y se defiende acribillándome a cosquillas. Antes de poder siquiera darme cuenta, estoy atrapada entre sus brazos, y noto su aliento en mi nuca. Sus dedos se cierran en torno al borde de mi camiseta y nos mantenemos así, en silencio, durante unos minutos. Aunque es una situación violenta, siento una enorme paz. Hoy es un fin de semana como otro cualquiera, de repente lo es.

Finalmente, Sasuke se aparta de mí, y yo me quedo inmóvil en la cama mientras él se pone de pie y comenta:

–Creo que ya hemos jugado suficiente. Sakura, voy a cambiarme, .¿te importaría ir a decirle a Itachi que ya voy?

Sin embargo, no me muevo ni un milímetro. Sasuke saca la ropa del armario como si tal cosa, aún en penumbra total, hasta que finalmente se gira hacia mí, que sigo en la misma posición de antes. Él se sienta al otro lado de la cama y se estira para llegar hasta mí. Yo me encojo, haciéndome un ovillo.

–Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunta, preocupado.

Sasuke me pone una mano en el hombro, y me giro de repente, de manera que su cara queda a muy poca distancia de la mía. Nos miramos en silencio, como dos desconocidos, hasta que él aparta la mirada diciendo:

–Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Su comentario me hace reaccionar. Me incorporo y pregunto, con la voz quebrada:

–¿Qué es difícil¡Sasuke!

Él se gira en silencio y me lanza una mirada fría como el hielo. Siento su impavidez aún medio a oscuras. Yo sólo logro corresponderle unos segundos; a continuación, para no derrumbarme delante de él, me pongo de pie a trompicones y me largo de la habitación, directa al baño. Una vez segura en mi refugio alicatado hasta el techo, doy rienda suelta a mi congoja, echándome a llorar sin saber siquiera por qué. Hay algo en él… hay algo en Sasuke… que me mortifica lentamente desde hace… desde hace una semana.

Al salir del baño me encuentro cara a cara con Itachi, que me sonríe y pregunta:

–¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Sí… sí, mejor. Un momento… ¿cómo sabías tú que estaba aquí? –Pregunto, algo confusa.

–Sasuke ha venido y me ha dicho: "Sakura se ha encerrado en el baño". Cuando le he preguntado el porqué, sólo ha respondido: "Porque he vuelto a cagarla con ella".

Miro lánguidamente al suelo antes de responder:

–Bueno, al menos lo reconoce.

Itachi se encoge de hombros.

–Mira, yo no quiero ser un entrometido, pero me parece que deberíais resolver eso, lo que sea, entre vosotros cuanto antes. Sois mayorcitos para estar persiguiéndoos de esta manera.

Asiento con la cabeza. Sé que tiene razón, lo sé de sobra.

Itachi y yo salimos hacia el comedor, donde ya se encuentra Sasuke, que actúa como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Con que esas tenemos, .¿eh? Muy bien. Dos pueden jugar a ese juego.

Tomamos asiento los tres en la mesa, e Itachi empieza a servir el primer plato: las míticas berenjenas rellenas de los Uchiha, receta mítica que tan sólo Itachi sabe cocinar de manera exacta a su difunta madre. Están realmente buenas. Por romper el hielo, el hermano de Sasuke comenta:

–Parece que va a llover durante toda la semana que viene.

–Hace falta que llueva –responde Sasuke, desinteresadamente, como por decir algo.

–La verdad es que sí –le sigo el juego–. Si no llega a llover, cuando mi madre regrese, encontrará sus macetas completamente marchitas.

Él me lanza un vistazo, curioso, sin acabar de comprender qué demonios ocurre. Yo le devuelvo la mirada, acompañada de una ingenua sonrisa, lo cual hace que alucine incluso más. Sonrío para mí misma, orgullosa. Por primera vez en siete días, noto que estoy manejando la situación.

Al acabar de comer, ayudo a Itachi a quitar los platos de la mesa, de manera que Sasuke se ve obligado a participar también. Al terminar, le lanzo una mirada de reojo y, mientras salgo por el pasillo, exclamo:

–¡Chicos, me voy ya! .¡Adiós!

Tal y como pensaba, Sasuke sale como un torbellino de la cocina y, frunciendo el ceño, me pide:

–Quédate, Sakura. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

–Tengo cosas que hacer –respondo, seca.

Sasuke baja ligeramente la cabeza, no precisamente contento. Me lanza una mirada de advertencia y sisea:

–Tu plazo de esclavitud expira dentro de unas horas. No me hagas ordenártelo. Aún no es tarde para que destroce tu existencia.

Le reto con la mirada. Me he cansado de ser una sumisa. Finalmente, le oigo murmurar:

–Sólo un rato. Después serás libre y podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana.

Le aguanto la mirada unos segundos antes de aceptar:

–Está bien.

Sasuke se relaja y, esbozando una sonrisa irónica, pregunta:

–¿Bueno, qué? .¿Vemos una peli?

Le miro con desmayo.

–No volveré a ver una película contigo, jamás de los jamases.

–Venga, mujer, no será para tanto. Lo único que no tienes que hacer es… apostar. Siempre has tenido muy mala suerte para esas cosas.

De repente, las palabras de Naruto, su revelación, me vienen a la cabeza. Me enfurezco.

–¿Por qué lo atribuyes a mi mala suerte cuando ambos ya sabemos que fue el resultado de su deslealtad?

En apenas un segundo, el rostro de Sasuke, antes perfecto y confiado, se desencaja, y me clava sus desorbitados ojos. Acabo de abrir la caja de Pandora.

–¿A qué te…?

–¡No te hagas el loco! –Estallo, furiosa– ¡Lo sé todo! .¡Que habías visto la película antes, que conocías el final! .¡Me has utilizado para divertirte! .¡Tú…!

Quiero insultarle, pero las palabras no acuden a mi mente. Pensé que llegado el momento me mostraría lo bastante iracunda como para mantenerme en pie, pero las lágrimas acuden de nuevo a mis ojos. No quiero ni que intuya que he llorado dos veces en un mismo día por su culpa, en su casa. No quiero que sepa que soy tan débil. No quiero sentirme tan miserable.

Sasuke avanza, vacilante hacia mí, y levanta una mano para tocarme la cara, mientras murmura:

–Sakura…

Me aparto de él de golpe, no quiero ni sentirle cerca. De repente, su mirada refleja un dolor indescriptible. ¿Encima ahora es culpa mía? No pienso someterme a esa idea.

–¡Apártate! .¡Te odio!

–Sakura, por todos los Budas, escúchame.

–No quiero oír nada de lo que quieras decirme. Todos estos años… actuando como si fueras mi amigo, con tus bromas y tus comentarios amables… y de repente… vas y te conviertes en la criatura más despreciable que jamás ha pisado este planeta… Te has portado… conmigo has sido… ¡tan ruin! Durante siete días… lo único que has hecho ha sido humillarme, utilizarme, pasarte mi dignidad por donde te ha dado la gana y tratar de interponerte entre mi felicidad y yo… entre Neji y yo. ¡Te odio! Y me odio a mí misma por hacerlo, porque ni siquiera te mereces una mota de mis pensamientos.

Sasuke me contempla, lívido, mientras yo jadeo, tomando aire tras mi discurso, luchando por contener las lágrimas. No hay combate más duro que el que se libra contra los propios sentimientos. Itachi pasa por detrás de Sasuke y me lanza una mirada reprobatoria, como diciéndome: "Esta vez te has pasado". Me da absolutamente igual. Sasuke aprieta los puños, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

–Ha sido… Naruto, .¿verdad? Nunca estuvo conforme cuando le conté lo de nuestra apuesta. Sólo se lo conté a él porque es mi mejor amigo. Ninguno de los demás lo sabe. No quería exponerte a ellos.

–Creo que ésa es la única delicadeza que has mostrado conmigo desde que empezó todo esto –respondo, cruzándome de brazos.

–No quería exponerte a ellos porque… yo… Sakura, tú y yo somos tan diferentes. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento como un extraño en mi propia piel. Llevamos tantos años conviviendo las veinticuatro horas del día que ya me conozco el programa cuando se trata de ti. El problema de los programas son… los fallos de última hora. Seré completamente sincero contigo. No me importa arriesgarme a nada si se trata de ti.

Trago saliva en silencio, preparándome para lo peor.

–Tú y yo hemos cambiado mucho. Cuando eres pequeño, te llevas bien con todo el mundo. Al crecer, las cosas cambian. Sin embargo, para mí tú eras mi bote salvavidas, la persona que siempre estaba ahí, sin importarle mi carácter o mi manera de ser. Eres, sin lugar a dudas, la persona que más me ha aguantado. Casi sin querer, empecé a verte de otra manera. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Un buen día, me di cuenta de que eras una chica. Una chica maravillosa, agradable, dulce y preciosa. Hyuuga no fue el único que se enamoró de ti aquel año. Yo también lo hice.

De repente, noto cómo las rodillas empiezan a flaquearme. ¿Me está diciendo lo que creo que me está diciendo?

–Me sentía muy afortunado de tenerte como amiga. Pensaba que eso me daba ventaja sobre Hyuuga. Tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta de que era más bien lo contrario. Nuestra amistad, sustentada sobre todas nuestras diferencias, hacían casi imposible una relación que fuese más allá. Me cansé de esperar. Por eso hice lo de las películas y la apuesta. Te convertí en mi esclava… porque era la única manera que conocía de estar más cerca de ti.

La voz se me seca al fondo de la garganta. Miles de emociones se agolpan en mi mente, y me empiezan a zumbar los oídos. ¿Es esto real? .¿De veras está pasando?

–No todo salió como esperaba, .¿sabes? Bueno, mejor dicho, no sabía qué esperar. Soy un irresponsable, ya me conoces… y por si fuera poco, Hyuuga se interpuso en mis planes. Desde entonces, las cosas no han dejado de empeorar.

Sasuke esboza una sonrisa triste y de repente, cae de rodillas frente a mí, con la cabeza gacha, humillándose por primera vez desde que nació, en su casa, ante mí. Me sujeto al reposabrazos de una butaca del pasillo.

–Soy consciente de que te he hecho sufrir. Por ello, te ruego que me perdones. Me gustaría haber tenido el valor… de decirte lo que siento, pero opté por la vía más mezquina, la más fácil para mí. Lo único que he conseguido ha sido acabar como el malo. Te mereces algo mejor que yo, mucho mejor. Todavía albergo mis dudas de que Hyuuga lo sea –percibo en su voz que Neji-kun no le cae nada bien–, pero… si le quieres… yo… no tengo nada más que decir. No volveré a interponerme en tu vida, nunca más.

Le contemplo en silencio, mientras siento como si un dique de contención se hubiera quebrado en mi pecho. Sasuke, inmóvil en el suelo, no ayuda mucho, precisamente. Siento una imperiosa necesidad de largarme de esta casa, se me caen encima las paredes. Agobiada, controlo como puedo mi temblor de piernas y, dándome la vuelta, abandono el cuarto piso. Por primera vez, cojo el ascensor para bajar a mi casa y, al entrar, me descalzo, y sin apenas pensarlo, cojo el teléfono inalámbrico y marco el teléfono de casa de Neji-kun. Al cabo de dos tonos, él mismo responde:

–Moshi moshi?

–¿Neji-kun? Soy yo… Sakura.

–¡Sakura¿Has estado con Uchiha-san? .¿Cómo… ha ido?

Escucho su respiración en silencio, sin poder decir más. Poco a poco, me percato de que no puedo decirle lo que él quiere oír. Neji es un buen chico, no quiero hacerle daño, pero… tampoco quiero traicionarme a mí misma.

–Sakura, .¿sigues ahí? –Pregunta, con deje preocupado.

–Sí… sí, perdona –respondo, con la voz trémula.

–Bueno, cuéntame, .¿qué ha pasado?

Callo una vez más para finalmente anunciar:

–Neji-kun, te quiero mucho, pero… quiero que… me perdones.

No sé si debería volver aquí. Una vez haya llamado al timbre, no habrá vuelta atrás. Quiero volver a ver a Sasuke, hablar con él. Ni siquiera sé lo que le quiero decir exactamente, sólo sé que tengo que hablar con él. Necesito que me explique tantas cosas… Y yo… tengo dentro una maraña de sentimientos que me temo sólo él puede desenredar. Finalmente, llamo a la puerta. Tal y como esperaba, Itachi abre.

–Estaba dudando entre esperar diez minutos a que volvieras a subir o traerte yo mismo agarrada de los pelos –me suelta, con un suspiro.

–¿Tan mal está? –Pregunto, sorprendida, refiriéndome a Sasuke.

–Por los suelos.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

–¿Tú crees que querrá… verme? –Logro pronunciar.

Itachi, que ya había pasado de largo en dirección a su cuarto y a sus queridos libros de Derecho, se detiene en medio del pasillo, hunde las manos en los bolsillos y, sin siquiera mirarme, responde:

–No sólo quiere. Lo necesita –me dispongo a ir a la habitación de Sasuke cuando Itachi añade–. Ah, Sakura. Quiero que sepas que no es a ti a la única a la que han hecho daño, pero que se lo hayas hecho inconscientemente no significa un alivio. Ni para él… ni para los demás.

Dicho esto, se mete en su dormitorio, dejándome sola en el pasillo. No hace falta ni que me diga dónde está Sasuke. Es algo que ya sé. Me giro y entro en la habitación de invitados, la de dos camas, que casi nunca está ocupada, pero que la madre de Itachi y Sasuke mantiene siempre impecable. Cuando éramos pequeños y yo me subía a esta casa a dormir, él y yo dormíamos en esta habitación. Aunque hace años que no subo, este dormitorio es algo así como nuestro rincón secreto, y Sasuke yace justo donde esperaba verle: tumbado boca arriba entre las dos camas, con la mirada perdida en el techo y con el único consuelo de las frías baldosas bajo su piel. La persiana, cerrada casi por completo, deja entrar la luz justa para crear una inquietante penumbra. Le miro en silencio durante unos instantes, sintiéndome la mala.

–¿Has venido a compadecerte o te lo has pensado mejor y quieres insultarme un poco más antes de que tu novio me parta la cara? –Dice de repente, con voz desafiante, pero derrotada.

–No va a partirte la cara –respondo, armándome de paciencia.

–Claro que no –su voz adquiere un matiz sarcástico–. Tu novio es un nenaza.

–Ya basta, Sasuke –me empiezo a sentir molesta–. Además, Neji ya no es mi novio.

Sasuke se incorpora de un salto, clavándome la mirada. Percibo su intensidad aún en penumbra. ¿Cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de que sus ojos son especiales? .¿Cómo he podido ignorar así mis sentimientos?

–Me estás vacilando –contesta finalmente, mientras se tumbar de nuevo en el suelo.

–Eso es lo que tú harías, Sasuke –me hago eco de su carácter, para que pruebe un poco de su propia medicina–. Afortunadamente para ti, yo no soy como tú. Ahora, si piensas seguir comportándote como un estúpido, mejor me voy.

Hago ademán de irme, cuando él me detiene, con un grito:

–¡NO!

Me giro, sobresaltada. Jamás le había oído ese tono de voz, tan… desgarrado. Nos miramos en la oscuridad durante unos minutos, hasta que él rompe el silencio preguntando:

–¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que Hyuuga ya no es tu novio?

Me encojo de hombros.

–¿Acaso no es obvio? Lo hemos dejado.

–Espera, espera, para el carro. ¿Quién ha dejado a quién?

Agradezco la penumbra, que protege mi vergüenza.

–Yo… le he dejado… a él.

–¿Qué¿Por qué? –Sasuke se muestra sorprendido.

Bajo instintivamente la mirada al suelo.

–Pues porque yo… yo… me he dado cuenta de que… Sasuke-kun, yo… llevo toda mi vida enamorada de ti… pero yo pensaba… que si te lo decía, te reirías de mí –hago una pausa para moquear un poco. Oh, no, ahora no. Me voy a echar a llorar–. Sólo me lo planteé de manera inconsciente, pero todos a mi alrededor se han acabado dando cuenta… Ino… Hinata… Kiba… incluso Neji-kun. ¡E Itachi! No me lo ha dicho, pero… él lo sabía… mejor que yo.

–Sakura… –Sasuke parece sorprendido.

–Desde que… desde que me besaste el jueves, en tu habitación… yo… no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza, Sasuke¡no he podido! Porque en unos segundos experimenté de golpe… las emociones que durante años me había dedicado a silenciar –me cubro la cara con las manos, y mis lágrimas mojan las palmas.

De repente, noto los brazos de Sasuke-kun rodeándome los hombros, abrazándome con una ternura que juraría que jamás antes me había demostrado.

–¿Estás segura… de todo lo que has dicho? –Murmura a mi oído.

–Hasta de los puntos y las comas –hipo, encogiéndome entre sus brazos.

–Sakura, tú… ¿podrás amarme? No quiero que te fuerces a ello si eso va a hacerte daño –le tiembla la voz, está emocionado.

–Mientras tú me quieras, podré aguantar cualquier cosa –respondo, más convencida de lo que jamás he estado.

De repente, Sasuke retrocede y se sienta en una de las camas, apoyándome en su regazo. En la penumbra, noto su ávido aliento buscando mis labios, y se los entrego sin concesión alguna. Sus brazos me rodean la cintura, y me siento tocar el cielo. Al deshacer el beso, le oigo preguntarme al oído, muy bajito, como si fuera un secreto:

–Haruno Sakura… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Sonrío, mientras el rastro de mis lágrimas se me seca en las mejillas.

–Claro que sí.

Sello mi respuesta con otro beso que él recibe como agradecido, y capto cómo de cada molécula de su piel exuda un sentimiento tan fuerte que amenaza con deshacerme de puro sentimiento, derritiéndome hasta los huesos, inundándome hasta el último recoveco. Sí, no me cabe duda… esto debe ser el amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ahora... (redoble de tambores xD) la respuesta a los reviews anónimos n.n**

**dyelbi: Pues sí, hija, este capítulo será el último... que nooo! Va a haber un epílogo... pero técnicamente el fic ya está terminado, así que no sé cuándo lo colgaré :-P Y bueno, respecto al comentario de Sasuke, veo que no os ha hecho gracia a ninguna... xD es lo que tiene la soliaridad femenina. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el Domingo ;-)**

**arhen: Bueno, bueno, ya ves cuál ha sido el desenlace... jejeje, espero que más o menos te haya llegado a gustar, me he esforzado en dejar a Sasuke poco menos que a la altura de nuestra Sakura... sí que le ha tocado humillarse al pobre n.nU Ya tocaba, ne? ;-)**

**Be: Sorpresa! Sí, sí que ha sido SasuSaku... espero que te haya gustado :-D**

**yosy-chan: Me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad es que tienes toda la razón: se quedara con el que se quedara Sakura, hacen muy buena pareja ;-)**

**andriu: Lloraste? T.T qué ilusión... siempre había pensado que se me daba mejor hacer reír que hacer llorar, pero nunca se sabe n.n Los lectores son una parte muy importante del fic, sus ánimos son clave para continuar con la idea :-)**

**Arbol de Cerezo: Me alegra que te haya gustado :-D La verdad es que Sasuke y Neji son polos opuestos, en el Sábado quedó más que patente, pero en el Domingo he tratado de demostrar que realmente Sasuke tiene su corazoncito... Espero que te haya gustado n.n**

**sccmar: Jajajaja vaya par de chicos guapos que tiene Sakura, .¿eh? Suerte que tienen algunas T.T En fin, no quedó muy claro si le hace daño a Neji o no... pero tranqui, que se aclarará ;-)**

**barby: Me alegra que te guste n.n Entiendo lo de los celos :-P A mí también me pasa xD**

**shie-san: Sasuke sieeeempre será mi personaje favorito xD Por malo que me lo pinten juju. En fin, espero que te guste el Domingo n.n**

**Dark Pam: Bueno, lemon no ha habido... xD Puede que lo haya en el futuro epílogo, eso subiría el rating del fic a M¡niños, a la cama! xD Tanto Sasuke como Neji son encantadores, cada uno a su manera, jejeje ;-) .¿No dicen por ahí que a las chicas nos gustan los chicos malos? En parte tienen muuucha razón :-D**

**NakuruUchiha: Biennn, espero que te haya gustado el esperado Domingo n.n Gracias por los ánimos**

**Lumi: Me hace mucha ilusión que te lo hayas leído del tirón T.T Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el Domingo**

**Muchas gracias a todos n.n Sois geniales**

**Kwatz!**


End file.
